Akatsuki's jigoku shoujo
by sweet midnight kiss
Summary: Naru brought back Sasuke but why is she leaving the village? Akatsuki wants her to join? what's Naru going to say? read to find out more! not gd with summaries, plz read and review hope u enjoy fem naru
1. Chapter 1

hope u enjoy the 1st chappie of akatsuki's jigoku shoujo. this is dedicated to my mate canbea :) Itachi will appear next chappie i promise.

Disclaimer : i dont own any Naruto chars or the anime, i dont own jigoku shoujo or enma ai either. enjoy -

* * *

Naru was carrying an unconscious Sasuke back to Konoha even though she was dying slowly from blood loss. She was concerned about the others since they were fighting the sound four who seemed more challenging than Sasuke. Hopefully they hadn't got life threatening injuries like she had. The injuries Sasuke gave her were two chidori wounds round her heart, a poisonous kunei to the hip and a cut going straight through her right eye stopping about center of her cheek. Naru only gave Sasuke scratches or light burns since she promised she would bring Sasuke back to Sakura, knowing she would be hit anyways. Naru didn't understand why he tried to kill her all through their battle when she held back the urge to ram a rassengan through his throat. When Naru used kyuubi's chakra to make the fox's cloak, the chakra caused some of her back and stomach where the seal was appear with burns. Naru thought of Sasuke as her brother, he was ok except the whole revenge of Itachi thing. She was on the path of an avenger, hopefully she would be able to persuade Sasuke to change his life before its too late. When Naru arrived at the hospital, Sasuke had woken up and stared at Naru's injuries. Slowly Naru lay Sasuke's body on the chairs then leaned up against the wall trying to breathe.

'Oh, Sasuke I see you've woken up' Naru spoke smiling at him as she winced in pain when her hand gently wiped against her hip. 'You might aswell give up on the whole revenge thing cause I know how you'll end up in the end' Naru spoke looking down at the floor not wanting to show the pain in her eyes.

'Never, how do you know how I'll end up, you don't even know what it's like to lose your whole clan in one night' Sasuke snapped at Naru who coughed up some blood leaving some trailing from the corner of her lip.

'Maybe I don't but…at least you don't know what its like to have the whole village against you…I've lost many precious people already and I didn't even know them…they died protecting me from the assassinations' Naru spoke as tears begun flowing out her eyes, some mixing with the blood from her right eye.

'Naru…what do you mean…Konoha hates you…?' Sasuke managed to get out not finding the exact words since the shock was getting the better of him. Naru just chuckled lightly before coughing a fresh batch of blood onto the floor.

You…won't under…stand if I…told you' Naru spoke as she slid down the wall. Tsunade soon came in with Shizune but froze when they both saw Naru.

'Hi obaa-chan, shizune-nee san' Naru managed to get out before coughing even more blood up.

'We need to get you healed right now, Shizune get the best medics here now' Tsunade shouted as she carried Naru into another room then begun healing her.

XxXxX 5-8 hours later xXxXx

Tsunade came out exhausted after trying to heal Naru, it was mostly a success except Naru was now blind in her right eye. Knowing Naru she would be devastated at the news. Shizune had managed to get the poison out, she now was moving Naru into another room. Naru had woken up after they finished healing her only to notice her left eye open. No matter how hard she tried to open her right eye it didn't work.

'Naru, you're awake' Shizune spoke sounding surprised as Naru strained to sit up in her bed so Shizune helped her.

'How's everyone else Shizune?' Naru asked secretly hoping she had the worser wounds of all. Shizune sighed at this but smiled at Naru.

'I'll tell you later, I have to check up on them anyways' Shizune replied as she walked out the room leaving Naru on her own. Naru got bored straight away so with much effort and a lot of pain Naru went out the room to the entrance which was empty.

'I wonder whose injured' Naru thought as she grabbed the paper with all the injured people on it. She saw Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, Chouji and herself down that she recognized.

'At least the others are ok' Naru thought as she looked at the medical reports for them all noticing she got the worst injuries. 'I'll go walk round Konoha for abit, they won't know I'm gone' Naru then walked out the hospital wearing a blue tank top (like Sai's top), black shorts and blue sandals. Naru ended up walking into Kakashi and Iruka which made her gulp.

'Naru aren't you supposed to be in hospital?' Kakashi asked as Naru giggled sheepishly.

'Err…maybe…' Naru's reply was before she shunshined to the nearest roof. 'I'm not going back just yet, you'll have to catch me' Naru shouted while jumping roof to roof.

Hinata was with Neji when Naru bumped into them.

'Gomen Hinita gomen Neji, but seems everyone is trying to get me back into hospital' Naru giggled abit before waving goodbye. Naru then disappeared behind the nearest corner holding her hip. She managed to open up her wound, her running around didn't help either.

'damn it!' Naru shouted as she forced herself up. She limped to the hospital since she wasn't far away from it, ignoring Sakura and Sasuke who spotted her. Tsunade was called by Sakura only to see Naru's hip bleeding again.

'Naru, don't you dare leave this hospital again! It's not easy to heal your hip so take it easy' Tsunade spoke sternly to Naru as she carried Naru back to her room.

* * *

hope you enjoyed the first chappie, sorry if it seems abit rushed, plz read and review, ill update either 2morro or wednesday i promise well Ja Ne Arisu xXx


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 guys - sorry its a it late then i promised but the internet and my laptop decided to hate me but it chose to like me 2day yay :D so i hope u enjoy :)

'**blah blah blah' demon talking**

'blah blah blah' normal talking

* * *

Naru soon found herself back in the hospital bed facing the same white ceiling. Naru mentally sighed, this was very boring for her since no one was allowed to visit her and if she wanted to go out for fresh air, Anbu had to guard her.

'**Kit, are you awake?' **Kyuubi asked Naru as she yawned abit.

'Yes, otou-san, I'm awake' Naru mentally smiled at Kyuubi when she found herself in front of the cage in her mindscape. 'I really should change the scenery for you, what do you prefer?' Naru asked with her head tilted at an angle. Kyuubi noticed this but couldn't stop a smile appearing on his face.

'**A forest will do Kit, it'll beat this sewer' **Kyuubi chuckled as Naru nodded while trying to think of a suitable forest for Kyuubi.

'One forest coming up!' Naru shouted as she released a wave of chakra which pulsed through out the whole sewer. The metal bars soon began to disappear into little pieces sparking in the air as did the whole sewer only to be replaced with a beautiful forest. Trees were everywhere, flowers of all colours hiding under the shade of the trees swaying with the slight wind making it very peaceful. Kyuubi had shrunk to Naru's height so he could live easier in his new forest.

'**Thank you Kit it's beautiful' **Kyuubi smiled as Naru was feeling abit dizzy from releasing so much chakra but managed to smile back.

'It's the least I can do after you've saved me from death so many times, I can never truly pay you back, I'm sorry' Naru apologised as tears came down her cheeks not letting up once. Kyuubi frowned at this so he transformed into his human form making a white light form round him. After the light faded away from Kyuubi, he was now 6'2 with red hair down to his lower back, red/black eyes with the kanji sign for blood on his right cheek. He wore a black top with a red and white kitsune on the back, black baggy trousers, black ninja sandals and a red jacket over the top with the zip right down.

'**Come here Kit, I never except much from you, only that you are strong enough to survive and your happiness, that's all I want off you' **Kyuubi spoke as he pulled Naru into a hug. Naru just cried into Kyuubi chest never once trying to stop the tears. Kyuubi rubbed Naru's back to calm her down only to send her asleep.

'**Sleep well Kit' **Kyuubi spoke as he transformed back into his fox form, laying Naru close to him so she knew he was there to protect her.

XXXXX At midnight XXXXX

Naru woke up yawning after sleeping for about five hours.

'Otou-san you make a very comfy pillow' Naru spoke giggling when Kyuubi glared at her playfully.

'**Kit I want you to leave Konoha' **Kyuubi suddenly spoke sounding serious as Naru looked at him shocked.

'Why otou-san? I can't leave my friends behind, I don't see why I should leave, I…' Naru spoke shaking before Kyuubi interrupted her.

'**The villagers are planning to attack you soon, the council have even ordered that you be banished because of what you did to that Uchiha**' Kyuubi spoke softly in a very quiet voice. Naru looked at him shocked, she never knew the council would go that far, she hardly injured Sasuke!

'Otou-san…when should…I leave?' Naru asked her voice on the verge of breaking. Kyuubi could sense her tears coming so he wrapped a tail round her pulling Naru close to his body.

'**Leave in the next hour Kit, I'm sorry but it's the only way I can think without you getting too hurt' **Kyuubi spoke as Naru pulled out of Kyuubi's hold. Naru then stopped her tears before sighing.

'Ok otou-san, I'll go get the stuff I need, I'll have to get mom's and dad's scrolls aswell, can't leave without them' Naru nearly whispered smiling slightly as she exited her mindscape. Naru then shunshined to the Hokage tower, looking for her parent's scrolls which she saw them under the floorboards. She put them all into her bag but had to seal her food and drink supplies. Then she used flash to get to the Konoha gates only to see the guards asleep making Naru smirk.

'Otou-san this was too easy, don't you think?' Naru asked Kyuui who nodded in her head.

'**Yes Kit but don't worry let's just get out of this hell you call a village, they don't deserve you Kit after they treated you' **Kyuubi spoke softly again smiling kindly at her.

'Thank you otou-san, I feel better' Naru smiled only to disappear in a flash through the trees.

XXXXX In the morning in Konoha XXXXX

'Naru, are you awake?' Shizune asked as her voice echoed abit through the empty corridor. 'Naru?' Shizune asked again but she got tired of waiting so she opened the door to see a made bed but no Naru. Shizune checked the room for Naru's belongings but noticed they had gone aswell so Shizune went to get Tsunade.

'Tsunade!' Shizune shouted as loud as she could only to see her arguing with the council again. Shizune just barged straight into the room not bothering to listen to anyone.

'Shizune, this better be good' Tsunade spoke in a low voice, obviously the council had made her mad. Shizune gulped abit afraid of how she was going to tell Tsunade about Naru.

'Tsunade…Naru's missing, she isn't at the hospital, her belongings were missing aswell' Shizune managed to get out before Tsunade pulled some of the floorboards up to see an empty space.

'Oh god…Please no…'Tsunade spoke slowly as tears came out her eyes, she slowly backed up into her chair grabbing her sake. 'Get the Konoha twelve here now with their senseis, Naru has ran away from the village, if we don't get her back…we will have to put her as an S rank missing nin' Tsunade spoke softly with a blank look in her eyes as the tears kept falling.

'Yes Tsunade' Shizune said urgently as she ran out the door in search of the Konoha twelve as well as their senseis.

XXXXX With Naru XXXXX

'**Kit beware I sense two powerful chakra sources ahead' **Kyuubi spoke as Naru stopped to see Itachi and Kisame staring at her. Kisame grinned before facing Itachi.

'Seems our prey came to us instead, let's just catch her so we can rest' Kisame grinned like a mad man but Itachi just stayed passive. Naru just stood there with her vision going in and out of focus since she hadn't had any sleep.

'What do you want?' Naru asked before she coughed up blood, She noticed her movements were slowing down aswell.

'**Kit, you still have some poison in you, only one person I know of can cure it but its Sasori from Akatsuki' **Kyuubi explained to Naru who fell onto her hands and knees panting.

'Ok otou-san' Naru replied back aswell as mentally sighing.

'I'll carry her, let's just get back to base' Itachi spoke the coldness in his voice meaning not to disobey him.

'Ok' Kisame spoke as he stood grinned at Naru. Naru just rolled onto her back holding her side, pain evident on her face.

XXXXX At the Akatsuki base XXXXX A.N. soz I don't really want to describe the journey XXXXX

'Leader-sama, we have the Kyuubi with us' Itachi spoke with a now sweating Naruin his arms.

'What's wrong with her?' Pein asked the two men but they stared blankly at him. This made Pein sigh, he had to deal with the Kyuubi jinchuriki first. 'Give her to Konan to look at' Pein ordered Itachi who nodded in reply. Itachi then walked into the living room where Tobi was bothering Deidara and Zetsu was watching smirking.

'Have you seen Konan anywhere?' Itachi asked keeping his cold, passive voice from earlier. Deidara thought back only to remember where she is.

'She is in the medical room un' Deidara replied as Itachi made his way to the medical room. As he passed two corridors, he made it to the room to see Sasori and Konan making cures for poisons. Konan looked at Itachi with confusion in her eyes until she gasped when she saw Naru.

'Get her on the table quick!' Konan nearly yelled at Itachi who lay her down on the table before leaving the room. Konan and Sasori began to look over Naru's body to see her wounds.

'Seems like she has a rare poison in her blood stream, we should have the cure hopefully' Sasori spoke as he handed Konan the bottle. 'Make her drink all of it, it will get rid of it all' Sasori explained to Konan who tilted Naru's head back making the cure slip down the back of her throat. Naru shot up gasping slightly but they noticed her right eye was a pale blue while he left was a bright blue like the sea.

'She seems blind in her right eye' Konan spoke sadly, she felt sorry for the young girl, Konan softly stroked Naru's hair before leaving the room with Sasori to tell Pein of Naru's wounds.

* * *

there u go. chapter 2, hoped you enjoyed it and plz read & review! if u are wondering wat the title means it means : akatsuki's hell girl

if it seems ait rushed plz tell me and if u spot any mistakes plz tell me then i will take further notice to future chapters - well... Ja Ne Arisu xXx


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 already :D this chapter will be different since people will be OOC, Naru is very OOC aswell and rape at the beginning aswell

i would like to thank these people for reviewing and making me determinded to give you Akatsuki's jigoku shoujo:

Canbea, ShinobiShinigami58, ying9, Imperial Mint, GenMcvile, KillerLiger3000, KitsuneNaru and kurokage12! this chapter and even the whole story is dedicated to you all :D i'm glad you liked it so much so... enjoy this chapter every1 ;)

* * *

Konan made her way to Pein's office with a frown on her face, who would ever hurt a girl that bad. Konan was planning on how she would kill the person who did that to Naru. Konan remembered when she was a young age, how boys used to treat her.

XXXXX Flashback XXXXX A.N Konan is 7 in this flashback XXXXX

Konan was walking down a dirt track after the academy ended. She heard some shouting behind only to see three of her male friends. Konan managed to smile to them only to see them grinning back at her.

'Follow us Konan' Kai spoke as he, Tsuki and Dan led Konan down an alley way, they pushed Konan in front of them so she crashed into the wall.

'guys…' Konan got out before Tsuki slammed his lips onto Konan's lips grinning as she began to struggle in his grip.

'Tsuki…please stop…' Konan whimpered as Tsuki's hands trailed up Konan's shirt, he pulled her bra off from under her shirt revealing Konan's bouncy breasts. Tsuki removed Konan's shirt then throwing it to the ground, revealing her chest and stomach. Kai started licking Konan's right nipple while Dan was playing with her other nipple. They were torturing her so they went very slow. Konan could feel Kai's licking turn into sucking, this made Konan gasp as tears came streaming down her cheeks.

'Please stop!' Konan shouted as Dan started sucking on Konan's nipple while Tsuki's hand was trailing down her stomach to land on the waistband of her shorts. Konan froze when she felt Tsuki's hands slowly pulling her shorts off. Soon Tsuki pulled her shorts off from round her ankles, yanked her pants off then began rubbing her nub. Konan let a moan go but tears were slipping down her face.

'please…stop…I don't deserve this!' Konan shouted at them but that didn't stop them. Dan and Kai stepped back looking at Tsuki and Konan before walking off to home leaving Tsuki to rape Konan alone.

'Tsuki…why?...why' Konan sobbed while Tsuki began to massage her clit. Konan was now sobbing her eyes out as her first ever friend betrayed her in the worst way ever. Then he quickly removed his shorts and boxers revealing his member making Konan freeze on the spot. Konan forced the legs shut scared knowing what Tsuki was about to do. Tsuki didn't care about Konan's pleading, he just forced her legs open and thrusted into her. Soon he felt Konan's tight heat surrounding his member but before Konan could get used to the size Tsuki began to move. Konan screamed so loud she couldn't find her voice and she felt broken but soon Tsuki began thrusting in and out of her at a fast rate.

'Tsuki…please…stop' Konan managed to say since her body felt weak since she had already climaxed about three times. He thrusts in and out quickly but each time getting deeper making Konan cry in pain. Soon after Tsuki grunted as he released his seed deep inside of Konan. He just got changed then walked off like nothing happened.

'Tsuki, Dan, Kai I hate you! I will kill you!' Konan thought as hatred and angry mixed with the pain she felt only increased her need to kill.

XXXXX a week later XXXXX

Tsuki, Dan and Kai hadn't seen Konan at all not since they raped her. They were alone near a lake unaware of Konan watching them, her eyes filled with bloodlust. She gripped her twin katanas tighter if possible. In a split second she had stabbed Dan in the chest who stared at Konan shocked. Tsuki and Kai stood shocked at the new Konan since she was never known to be violent, she even hated fighting her enemies so this was a big surprise to them. Konan pulled her sword out of Dan only to turn round fast and stab Kai in the chest. Tsuki was shaking in fear now, he wished he had never raped her, his last memory would be Konan's face with eyes of bloodlust. Konan stood in the middle of the three bodies who were her first three best friends.

XXXXX end flashback XXXXX

Pein saw a teardrop roll down Konan's cheek but she quickly wiped it away looking down at the ground. Pein got up and approached Konan hoping that she would tell him what's wrong. Konan just looked up at Pein and let a tiny smile appear on her face.

'Me and Sasori have looked over the kyuubi vessel' Konan spoke trying to forget her past memory but it just faded back into her mind. Pein nodded as a sign to carry on.

'She had a rare poison in her blood system but Sasori had the cure so that's cleared, her chest wound which she could of died from has been healed to some extent and she has become blind in her right eye Pein' Konan replied saying the last part softly. Pein felt sorry for the kyuubi vessel, he had something to talk to her about something important but he wasn't sure how she would react.

'Thank you Konan you may go' Pein spoke as Konan nodded heading back to where Naru was. When Konan arrived at the medical room, she noticed the kyuubi vessel was gone so she went straight to the living room to see her insulting Kisame in front of the others.

'What did you call me Gaki?!' Kisame spat as he was about to whack her but Naru dodged. Naru smirked at a now pissed off Kisame.

'Well there is fish monger, Sushi-san, fish and by the way, you need to take a shower don't know how the others put up with that fishy smell coming from you' Naru giggled as she kept jumping back dodging every one of Kisame's punches. The others were smirking with amusement while some were laughing nearly in tears. Konan decided to learn about the kyuubi vessel.

'What's your name?' Konan asked the girl who looked at her confused. Naru felt nervous round new people incase they were like the people in Konoha.

'umm…Naru' Naru answered just above a whisper making it hard for everyone to hear. Konan smiled warmly at Naru and held out her hand for Naru to take.

'My name is Konan, don't worry about them guys just yet ok?, can you tell me about yourself?' Konan introduced herself still smiling as Naru gave a little smile back.

'umm…I have no living family…I ran away from Konoha after hearing they were going to banish me for hurting Sasuke…I'm 13…I am the kyuubi vessel…that's it…' Naru spoke nervous as she looked down at the floor. Konan went to hug her but she saw Naru flinch and could tell she had squeezed her eyes shut.

'Come on, you can trust us, we won't hurt you, just leg me hug you' Konan whispered to Naru as she brought the blonde into a soft hug gently stroking her back.

'Yes Lady Konan' Naru replied in a shy tone, this was new to her as people always shunned her, even her own team.

'Do you know what's happened to your right eye Naru?' Konan asked Naru softly who shook her head. Naru's grip tightened on Konan's cloak.

'You've got blind in your right eye Naru, it seems beyond repair I'm sorry' Konan spoke softly hugging Naru closer as she expected her to cry or something.

'Ok…will I have to stop being a kunoichi cause of it…?' Naru asked still in her shy voice but Konan shook her head. This made Naru smile abit. 'No reason to be upset then, you get scars…they just stay with you forever…so you just got to…live with them' Naru replied as she loosened her grip on Konan's cloak.

'Naru, shall we go see leader – sama, I heard he has something important to ask you' Konan asked Naru who nodded not letting go of Konan's arm. The guys just shrugged before going back to their own thing. Pein heard the door knock and wondered who it was.

'Enter' Pein spoke only to see Konan with the kyuubi vessel clinging onto her arm.

'Naru, this is Pein but the guys know him as leader – sama, just don't be afraid, I'm right here' Konan spoke as she sat down in a chair near where Pein was sitting.

'So this is Naru then, hi Naru, I have something important to ask you ok?' Pein spoke softly as Naru slowly Naru from behind Konan's cloak which she was hiding behind.

'Would you like to become a member of Akatsuki Naru?' Pein asked her only to see nervousness and shyness coming from the girl. 'We will get you a whole new name and appearance so no one will recognize you ok?' Pein also said only to get a small nod in return.

'Naru, let's go get your new room sorted out ok?' Konan spoke tugging at Naru's hand who nodded. They soon left Pein to his work while they went to Naru's new room.

'Naru, let's get you settled in, tomorrow everyone will share some moments of their life with you but you have to say some back ok?' Konan spoke to Naru who nodded in return.

* * *

Ok there is chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it, i was a bit nervous posting it since the chars are very OOC and hope my faithful reviewers like it - if you spotted something you want me to change i'll ask the others if it need changing. well enough of me talking wasting more of your time. see you next time on Akatsuki's jigoku shoujo! Ja Ne Arisu xXx


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4 of Akatsuki's jigoku shoujo. soz for the long wait, started back at school and thinking of the pasts took a while aswell -'. sit back, relax and enjoy -

* * *

Naru woke up at what seems to be midnight after dreaming of her past. Kyuubi was quietly snoring in Naru's mindscape so she had no one to talk to. So Naru picked up her bag, looking through it at her parents scrolls. She then came across a note addressed to her but Naru was scared to open it so she left it on her pillow for later. She undid a scroll she found at the very bottom only for smoke to come out of nowhere, in its place was a diary. Naru remembered that this was a gift from the third when she was young. She then remembered the funeral for the old man, Naru had locked herself away for about a month hardly eating or speaking. Naru sighed at this letting a tear drop slide down her cheek. The third made her feel like someone but then Orochimaru killed him, she felt empty again. He also told her about where the family scrolls were kept and how much her parents loved her. He even taught her how to live and survive on the streets.

'I miss you old man' Naru thought sadly as she left her diary on her pillow. Naru then stood up, walking out the room walking towards the lounge. Naru saw everyone's rooms closed as snoring echoed through the base. Naru hung her head low thinking how she survived so far. Then flashbacks appeared out of nowhere.

XXXXX flashback 1 XXXXX

'Naru…' Kyo looked round trying to find his younger sister. He couldn't see her anywhere through the thick smoke from the fire.

'Kyo!' a voice shouted causing Kyo to turn around to see his older brother Ryoku coughing on some of the smoke.

'Ryoku, you ok?' Kyo asked his older brother as he kneeled at his side. Ryoku nodded as a scream echoed through the whole fire. Kyo and Ryoku turned towards the scream to see their little sister Naru trapped in a corner with fire surrounding her.

'Naru!' Kyo and Ryoku shouted at the same time watching a beam come falling down narrowly missing Naru as she breathed in a lot of smoke causing her to cough a lot.

'Help…' Naru managed to get out before falling unconscious as the smoke got to her. All Naru heard was the loud thud where she fell and Ryoku and Kyo shouting something to her.

XXXXX end flashback 1 XXXXX

XXXXX flashback 2 XXXXX

'Ryoku where are you going?' Naru asked her older brother who was staring towards the gate, his hair covering his eyes. Naru was afraid that Ryoku would leave her forever since she was the kyuubi vessel.

'I'm leaving the village Naru' Ryoku said quietly as he walked towards who was backing away from him. Naru couldn't believe what came out of Ryoku's mouth, she was shaking her head non slowly. Ryoku could see the fear in her eyes but he pulled her into a hug.

'Naru, I'm only leaving the village to become stronger so I can protect you better' Ryoku whispered in her ear before he disappeared in a swirl of flames. Naru let a tiny smile come to her face as she stared at the sky knowing Ryoku would be back for her someday.

XXXXX end flashback 2 XXXXX

Naru remembered this clearly since she was still waiting for her older brother Ryoku to come for her and she promised she would never lose hope in him.

XXXXX flashback 3 XXXXX

'Kyo, you're leaving me to?' Naru spoke sadly watching her brother head for the gate. Kyo smiled sadly at Naru as she ran up to him, hugging his leg tightly.

'Don't worry Naru, I'll be back someday like Ryoku ok?' Kyo reassured Naru who nodded smiling at him. Kyo hugged her one last time before he disappeared into the night leaving Naru to sigh and stare at the sky again. Naru could tell that Kyo followed in Ryoku's footsteps. Naru then made her way slowly back to her apartment.

XXXXX end flashback 3 XXXXX

Naru couldn't get this out her head either. She made a promise to both her brothers, a promise to wait for them both in the future and she was still waiting for them to appear. Naru sighed as three more flashbacks hit her.

XXXXX flashback 4 XXXXX

Naru was busy hiding behind a tree trying to escape the anbu. She was panting hard as she had been running for three hours straight. They were close to finding her as was finding it hard to hide. Soon a kunei went flying over to Naru narrowly skimming her cheek.

'The kyuubi vessel is here' one Anbu shouted over to the others as three more then appeared in front of her. Naru felt the pain as they stabbed her until she looked close to death but red suddenly covered Naru's vision. Naru only heard screams as the four anbu were eaten by Kyuubi.

XXXXX end flashback 4 XXXXX

XXXXX flashback 5 XXXXX

Naru had been caught by the drunken chunnin who was chasing her.

'Listen here little girl, you are having some fun with me now or I'll kill you' the chunnin shouted at Naru slamming her body to the floor. Blood started trickling from her head as the chunnin roughly grabbed her and ripped away her clothes. The last thing Naru felt was a sharp pain between her legs before losing consciousness.

XXXXX end flashback 5 XXXXX (I didn't really want to write a rape scene for Naru bows please forgive me)

The flashbacks suddenly stopped then as Naru fell backwards onto the floor breathing hard.

'I better get back to my room…' Naru thought as she managed to stand up and begun the long walk back to the room. She managed to push the door open but soon as she closed the bed she ended up collapsing onto the floor her head just missing the bed. She was breathing hard, her left hand over her heart and her right hand on her hip.

XXXXX 6 hours later XXXXX

Naru woke up to see herself in the medical room. Konan was mixing something up in a cup for her.

'Naru are you awake?' Konan asked as Naru tried to get up remembering the letter and diary left on her pillow. Konan held Naru down as she tried to get up trying to calm Naru down.

'Naru, you need your rest' Sasori's voice came from the door as he watched the conflict between the two girls. Naru still struggled against Konan, she just wanted her diary and that letter before the others found it. The diary contained her whole life including the rape, the anbu attacks, her brothers leaving, everything that happened in her life.

'I need to go to my room' Naru spoke as she struggled even more managing to break free of Konan and she ducked when Sasori grabbed for her. Naru then ran to her room to find the letter there still closed but no diary. Naru was throwing her scrolls everywhere trying to find it.

'Oh no!' Naru thought as she begun to panic inside trying to find her diary. Konan watched Naru throw scrolls everywhere like she was trying to find something.

'What you searching for Naru?' Konan asked as she walked over to Naru who looked a little scared.

'my…diary' Naru replied as she realised where her diary might be. Konan saw the shock on Naru's face then. 'Is anyone in the lounge?' Naru asked Konan suddenly.

'Not the last time I checked…' Konan got out before Naru ran towards the lounge to see Itachi holding her diary reading the first page.

'Give me my diary' Naru yelled at Itachi as she managed to grab it then she whacked it off Itachi's head before heading back to Konan. Itachi just stood there a little shocked that she hit him, unknown to her that he had actually read the whole of her diary and felt extremely sorry for the girl. When she reached Konan, Naru felt tired and fell forward. Konan luckily caught her a second before she hit the ground.

'Sasori, I've got her' Konan spoke carrying a sleeping Naru into the room and laid her down on the bed.

'What was she searching for?' Sasori asked Konan who pulled the diary from Naru's arms. Konan passed it to Sasori who threw her a questioning look.

'That's her diary, I want to read it' Konan spoke as she and Sasori sat down reading all of Naru's memories.

XXXXX 2 hours later XXXXX

Naru had just woken up to see her diary right next to her closed. Naru gulped as she hugged her diary tight hoping not many people read it. To her dismay all of the akatsuki read it but she didn't know. Pein had called a meeting then where the other members would tell Naru about their pasts. First was Pein.

'My father died when I was three, my mother was a drunk who would beat me all the time plus I used to be bullied so I ended leaving the village' Pein finished as Naru saw the images running through her mind. Kakuzu then spoke.

'In my village they experimented on me, the same people murdered my parents before then so I had no one close but I managed to escape and met up with Hidan' Kakuzu spoke as more images flashed through Naru's head aswell as the physical and emotional pain they went through. Hidan volunteered then to get it over with.

'Some killers came and killed my parents, I escaped but they were hunting me down. Jashin then came and saved me from the killers then he disappeared. I left the village the next day and met Kakuzu' Hidan mumbled leaning against the wall glad that his turn was over. Deidara took the chance to say his.

'My mother died when I was young, my father abandoned me, I've got a little sister but I've never seen her and I was always bullied for looking like a girl' Deidara finished smiling at Naru who smiled a tiny bit back. Sasori then spoke his past.

'My parents were killed on a mission so only elder Chiyo looked after me, I made puppets who look like my parents, so that developed into making human puppets all the time so I killed the third kazikage and left the village' Sasori finished sitting down looking passive as usual. Zetsu then spoke.

'My parents died at birth, I was treated badly round the village so I accidently ate one of the villagers then I ended up eating them all the time. This then encouraged them to experiment on me so I ran away from the village after that' Zetsu finished as he sat back on the chairs. Tobi was next.

'Tobi got bullied so Tobi ran away from village after assassination attempt' Tobi said as he just jumped round like usual. Kisame then spoke.

'My mother died giving birth to me and my father committed suicide 2 months later so the mizukage raised me, the village beat un bullied me, then even experimented on me so when I became a swordsman I left the village' Kisame spoke with his sharky grin across his face. Itachi ended up speaking next.

'A lot of stress was put on me by my whole clan, they were planning on killing you so they could seal Kyuubi in Sasuke and to kill the Hyuuga clan so they become the most powerful clan. So I murdered them all to prevent this and left the village' Itachi ended as he just stood passive.

'Arigato…' Naru whispered but they all caught it. Then Konan was the last one to speak.

'In my village, my mother died giving birth to me and my father was abusive to me. He would beat and rape me since I was young. My friends then betrayed me by stealing my virginity so I ended up killing all three of them. Soon after that I left the village' Konan spoke as the image flashed in Naru's mind triggering the time she was raped by the chunnin. Naru then recognised the drunken chunnin was Kakashi. Naru then froze inside but smiled sadly on the outside.

'The hokage said my mother died giving birth to me, my father died sealing kyuubi in me and he was left to tae care of me. The Anbu tried to kill me all the time, I was beaten, bullied and raped. My two older brothers left the village and after the hokage died I became an empty shell like I am now' Naru spoke as she just smiled sadly her eyes lifeless. 'Let's move on, I shouldn't waste your time with my past, just…carry on' Naru then spoke before sighing sadly. Pein nodded then spoke.

'Some of us will train you Naru and you'll swap teams every month until I can give you a set team. First you'll be with Hidan and Kakuzu' Pein explained to her as Naru nodded smiling. 'If you need to train, there is a training area near your room.'

Naru nodded before the walked away towards her room letting all the information get to her head. She grabbed a couple of scrolls from her room and left for the training area.

* * *

There was chapter 4, i kno it was longer than the others but hoped you enjoyed it :) Four future ideas for this story that i want you to choose for me:

poll 1) one of Naru's bloodlines be the sharingan?

a) yes

b) no

poll 2) Naru is Deidara's younger sister?

a) yes

b) no

poll 3) Tobi is madara uchiha and is Deidara's and Naru's father?

a) yes

b) no

poll 4) Will Akatsuki destroy Konoha?

a) yes

b) no

I hope u like these ideas for the story! plz r&r and tell me what u think so this chappie, ill start making the chapters this long i think from now on. See you next time on Akatsuki's Jigoku Shoujo! Ja Ne Arisu xXx


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chappie 5, im so sorry i haven't updated soon. ive had Sats this week and had to revise but finally done also the poll is now closed. the results will be posted at the end. hope u enjoy this chappie :)

* * *

Naru didn't bother to look at the scrolls she picked up. She was determined to learn any jutsu that she could come across so she could reach her goal. Naru's goal was to become a strong kunoichi and crush Konoha to dust. She could feel the hate she tried to keep shut away come to the surface and take over her body. Naru clenched her fists and punched a tree. Nothing happened to the tree at first but after 5 seconds, it smashed into pieces, the wood flying everywhere.

'I better practise the first scroll before I end up destroying the place' Naru thought as she sighed. She slowly sat down and opened the first scroll to see the famous jutsu which gave the yondaime the nickname "The Yellow Flash".

'The Hiraishin no jutsu…' Naru thought in wonder as she scanned her eyes over the instructions on the scroll. This was harder than Naru thought it would be, there were 4 steps but it was very complicated, it would take a week if she was to train none stop. She read the first step with wonder as it told her to picture herself in another spot and make herself feel like she was actually there. Naru just read the second step which then told her to throw a kunei there and picture herself there again to make herself appear by the kunei. The third step Naru read was to rapidly use the hiraishin three times in a row. The final step was to use it without a kunei which was going to be hard. Naru felt a smile play on her lips as she wrapped the scroll up and placed it to the side. A week went past fast as Naru had perfected the hiraishin no jutsu and the **Hakke Fuuin Shiki. ****Naru was finally near chakra exhaustion but when she wanted to fall and sleep her body wouldn't let her. It was used to being beaten up like this and acted normal while she was exhausted mentally. She could tell she was in trouble since she had been in the training area all week even with eating and sleeping. Konan would be telling her off and probably hit her. She didn't want to think about what they would do to her since she only joined just over a week ago. Naru slowly managed to get her body into the base before her body finally decided it couldn't take the strain anymore. Konan just walked into the room and smiled at the poor girl knowing that she had finally learnt the jutsu. Itachi was standing behind Konan and looked at Naru who was about to fall asleep. He walked up to Naru and picked her up, she then unconsciously snuggled up into his embrace. Itachi let a ghost of a smile pass on his lips for a split second but it disappeared as fast as it appeared. Itachi took Naru to the medical room with Konan following behind them both and he tried to lay Naru down but she wouldn't let go of his arm so he sat down next to her. **

**'Itachi, guess you'll have to stay with Naru, just protect her ok?' Konan spoke in a soft voice as she stroked the blonde girl's hair. Itachi just nodded in reply still staring at the blonde's face. Konan just left the two in the room as she went to go on a mission with Pein.**

**XXXXX In Konoha XXXXX**

**The village wasn't the same without the blonde girl being hyper active and loud as she always was. The village was usually quiet since no one could replace the presence of Naru. The villagers were throwing partys the first week Naru left but they were soon stopped by the Anbu under Tsunade's orders. Team Seven got a new person to replace Naru, he was called Sai chosen by Danzo. Kakashi could tell Sai was from the Roots Anbu division but he didn't complain cause he could tell it would be useless. He was at the memorial stone every morning for longer as he was missing Naru greatly, he just wished he paid more attention to her and less on Sasuke. Sasuke took in what Naru had said to her and decided he was going to tell her the next day that he was going to give up on revenge but was shocked when he heard Naru had left the village. It hurt Sasuke like never before, his heart felt heavy. He didn't feel like this even when his clan was murdered so Sasuke could tell Naru meant something to him. When it came to the others they acted differently and their actions showed how they felt. **

**XXXXX Team seven's reactions XXXXX**

**Sasuke had ignored his fangirls specially Sakura and only concentrated on training or shopping for food but he never did anything socialable cause he expected Naru to be there just being hyper and loud like she was always. Sakura wasn't bothered that Naru ran away at all actually she was cheering in her mind that she would get all Sasuke's attention now that Naru was gone but that idea was useless. Sasuke kept threatening her that if she ever insulted Naru when he was around he wouldn't hold back the feeling to kill her. Kakashi was a whole different story since he grew up with Naru and she was like a little sister to him. He kept asking for solo missions, he ignored his genin team and just never spoke to anyone. Naru had been his reason for taking on genin teams in the first place and he let her down. **

**XXXXX Team eight's reactions XXXXX**

**Hinata was too shocked to describe when she heard Naru had run away. Hiashi tried to get her to come out of her room and go with her team mates but she always stayed in her room no matter what. Her food and drink had to be brought to her as she didn't want to leave her room, she was crying every night until she had no more tears to shed. Kiba was either in his room or around the house but he never went out even for missions. His mother and sister tried to get him on missions but he just replied "I failed a friend through a mission, I'm never letting that happen again". Kiba just acted in a depressed state most of the time. Shino was as silent as ever. He didn't do any missions or didn't go to see anyone since Naru and him were childhood friends and spent their whole life together. Kurenei was as shocked as Hinata since Naru and Kurenai were like sisters and now that Naru ran away she felt heartache for the first time in ages. **

**XXXXX Team nine's reactions XXXXX**

**Ino straight away started crying when she heard about Naru. They were like sisters hanging out nearly everyday. Ino had shut herself in her room hardly eating or sleeping and crying a lot. His broke her mother's heart cause she knew how close Ino and Naru were but she couldn't do anything for her daughter as she went through the worst pain of losing someone you hold close. Chouji was shocked when he heard Naru left Konoha, she and Shikamaru were the first ones who actually acknowledged him and never insulted him. Naru even beat up some genins when they were 8 because they called him fat. Chouji ended up not eating as much as he used to and lost abit of weight since he missed Naru dearly. Shikamaru was between shocked and devastated as he found out. He knew that Naru had Kyuubi cause she actually told him when she had no one to hold her while the villagers caused her mental and physical injuries. Shikamaru didn't socialise with anyone and didn't do any missions. Asuma was upset since Naru had grown up with him and Sarutobi her whole childhood and they were like siblings aswell. Asuma had to comfort Kurenei who had been crying nearly all the time and his heart felt like it had been stabbed millions of times.**

**XXXXX Team ten's reactions XXXXX**

**When Neji had heard that Naru ran away from Konoha he felt the same pain he felt when his father was murdered maybe it hurt even more. Naru had made Neji realise that fate doesn't control your live and that started an unbreakable bond between them. Neji just stayed in his room or was in the training area of the Hyuuga compound. He tried to train a lot to get his mind off Naru for a second but it never worked sadly. Tenten found out and was beyond shocked and broke down crying. She had grown very close to Naru and couldn't believe she was gone. She had been practising more jutsus than usual and weapon training or she helped her dad make the weapons. She would do anything to try keep her mind off Naru but nothing seemed to work. She would cry herself to sleep and try to not be socialable. Lee was shocked and upset when he found out about Naru she had saved him from Gaara in the chunnin exams and after that they had grown very close. They used to train all the time together aiming to get better. Lee had promised Naru that he would never stop training when she wasn't there with him so he would keep that promise. Gai was upset like everyone else he had taught Naru and she had grown on him. Gai had felt a pain in his heart as he watched Lee train on his own. He really missed Naru. **

**XXXXX With Tsunade and Jiraiya XXXXX**

**'Everyone has taken this hard Tsunade maybe we should send someone out to atleast search for Naru' Jiraiya spoke trying to convince Tsunade to not give up on searching for Naru. His spy network had got news about the Akatsuki, he heard that Akatsuki had a new member who was female. That's all he could find out but he was planning to find out more soon.**

**'I'll send two Anbu teams out then, to see if they can find any trace of her' Tsunade replied after she sighed sadly. Then it was left as an awkward silence.**

**XXXXX In the Akatsuki base XXXXX**

**Naru had finally let go of Itachi's arms but he never felt her side. He remembered how she felt in his arms, he could tell she was the one for him. He then heard the door go only to see Sasori entering the room heading towards Naru. **

**'I just need to check on Naru, see if she has enough chakra to move about otherwise she will have to stay in bed until she has enough' Sasori spoke as his hands started glowing green since of the chakra he sent to them. When he did this Naru woke up with a massive headache.**

**'Hi guys where am I?' Naru asked as she tried to get rid of the dizziness going round in her head. Sasori and Itachi both looked at Naru and silently they agreed to let Sasori tell her.**

**'Naru, your in the medical room it seems you collapsed about 2 hours ago' Sasori told her as Naru giggled sheepishly. Naru nodded and smiled at them before she steadily got up and walked through the door. Konan walked down the corridor to go visit Naru when she saw her wearing a smile heading for the kitchen. This made her smile, they had the normal Naru back.**

* * *

there u go hope u enjoyed chappie 5 ill try update as soon as i can. thats a promise! ok here are the result, i guess u cant wait its so exciting -

poll 1;

yes: 12

no: 6

poll 2;

yes: 17

no: 1

poll 3;

yes: 8

no: 10

poll 4;

yes: 12

no: 8

those are the end results and hope u hav enjoyed Akatsuki's jigoku shoujo so far! :)

yay now is time for dedications :D here we go:

canbea, ShinobiShinigami58, ying9, Imperial Mint, GenMcvile, KillerLiger3000, KitsuneNaru, kurokage12, shae lucas, arisa0, Zanbashi, DarkDemonTwins, Assassin Of Legends, GasunKugi, Visionofthenight, YugitoxNaru4ever, GaarasKitsune, The Fair Maiden, mrk33, Firelover123, Angel'sMystery, Gardian of all Anime Worlds, Shina2Ashura, sunako1, Loda, 123me321you, Gone and forgotten, Little Angel Ko, xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx, the lost kitsune 4, XxX kUrOtEnShI XxX, SUNTAN140 and Gesshoku kagetsuki! ty for reviewing and giving me the support i needed to continue writing this story for you! well see you next time on Akatsuki's Jigoku Shoujo! Ja Ne Arisu xXx


	6. Chapter 6

Ok everyone here is chappie 6! i can't believe so many people like this story. I'm happy that you like it and ill do dedications next chapter. But ill like to say a special thanks to Rahzenshia! you gave me the whole idea for this chappie so thanks alot. well enough of her going on enjoy!

'**blah blah blah...**' demon talking

'blah blah blah...' normal talking

'_blah blah blah..._' thoughts or talking to their demon

* * *

Pein got up to go see Naru as he had been worried about the girl training nearly all week. When he was on the mission with Konan she said that Naru had collapsed on the floor but she reassured him that Itachi was guarding her. Pein calmed down abit when Konan spoke of Naru being guarded but he couldn't help but feel worried since she was vulnerable at that moment. When Pein walked down the corridor he saw the said blonde in the fridge pinching any food she could get her hands on. He just smiled and walked up to her.

'How you feeling Naru?' Pein asked her as he took a seat near where she was standing. Naru looked behind her with a piece of chocolate sticking out her mouth. She blushed out of embarrassment and quickly ate it before replying to Pein.

'I'm better than ever' Naru replied smiling as she begun to prepare Pein something to eat as she had smuggled some chocolate into her room without anyone noticing. Pein gave a rare smile and nodded at the girl.

'What jutsu did you learn then?' Pein asked as he was interested in what technique Naru had spent the week learning. Naru stopped preparing the meal and looked at Pein wondering if she should tell him or not. She decided that she should, nothing would happen if she told him.

'I learned the Hiraishin no jutsu and the Hakke Fuuin Shiki' Naru muttered but Pein caught every word and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

'How did you learn the Hiraishin no jutsu? Isn't that the Yondaime's jutsu?' Pein asked as Naru nodded in reply going back to preparing the food for Pein. Pein sensed that Naru was feeling nervous about something as if he was near to finding something out.

'**Kit, you might have to tell Pein about you being the Yondaime's daughter' **Kyuubi told Naru as she mentally sighed feeling sad about revealing her painful past but she pushed the feeling into the back on her mind.

'_You might be right otou-san, I might have to tell Pein_' Naru mentally whispered so softly that Kyuubi nearly missed what she said. She smiled at Kyuubi before closing the mental link with him and looked at Pein. Pein just looked at Naru confused but curious of what her answer would be.

'I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else' Naru told him as Pein could tell that she was serious.

'Don't worry Naru, I won't tell anyone I promise' Pein replied with softness in his voice and not the usual coldness. Naru took a deep breath as she was about to reveal one of her deepest secrets.

'I'm the Yondaime's daughter' Naru spoke clearly hoping he would take it in a good way. Naru heard a thud and looked down at where Pein was sitting only to see he had fainted on the floor but she couldn't understand why.

'Oh well that went well' Naru muttered as she finished making the meal she had previously made for Pein but since he was unconscious she decided to eat it instead. Then she just headed to her room for a lot of snacking and eating.

XXXXX In Suna XXXXX

Tsunade had sent a letter to Gaara, Temari and Kankuro saying about Naru leaving Konoha but she also included what the council were planning to do anyways to Naru. Gaara opened the letter and started reading the plans the council had written down.

'**Konoha has gone to far with this Gaara**' Shikaku spoke as he was also reading the plans through Gaara's eyes. Gaara felt something wet come down his cheeks. Gaara then went into a state of shock, for the first time in years he broke down crying. He had lost the closest person in his life, Naru was the only one he knew was like him. The world seemed empty now, it felt so cold.

'_Hai they have Shikaku, why would they plan this on her though?, she brought back the Uchiha like they asked of her_' Gaara mentally replied as he cleaned up the small tears that had managed to escape the corner of his eyes. He stormed out of the room not noticing Temari and Kankuro walking the other way towards the room. They both looked weirdly at Gaara's retreating form and decided to see what he was upset over. Temari made her way over to the desk, saw the letter and picked it up. Shock took over her as she also read the same sheet of paper with the council's evil plans on them to do with Naru. Tears wouldn't stop coming out of her eyes.

'Konoha have gone too far this time…' Temari whispered as she hugged her form shaking as more tears found their way down her cheeks onto the sheet. Kankuro walked over and gently took the paper from her to have a look. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement.

'Konoha have seriously gone too far with this, Naru hasn't done anything to deserve these types of punishment the council have planned' Kankuro replied as one single tear found its way down his cheek. Temari ran out of the room after she grabbed the other letter written from Tsunade while Kankuro followed her while carrying the letter with the council's plans on it.

XXXXX With Naru XXXXX

Naru stretched as she had just woken up from her afternoon nap. Chocolate wrappers and pocky packets were littered around her making Naru sigh. She knew she would have to clean it up later but right now she was going to go check Pein to see if he had woken up. When she began to make her way to the lounge area, she saw Konan sitting next to Pein watching tv. Konan looked at Naru smiling as she patted the spot on the sofa next to her signalling for her to sit next to her. Naru smiled back then made her way over to Konan and jumped onto the spot where Konan showed Naru.

'Naru do you know why Pein was unconscious on the floor in the kitchen?' Konan asked her as Naru sweat dropped but giggled nervously. Pein remembered what she told him but still couldn't believe it. The Yondaime had been his cousin, he had heard that the Yondaime had a child but it had disappeared so he didn't bother looking for the child but now he had found his niece, he would raise her for the remaining years until she is ready to look after herself fully.

'I told him so shocking news that's all' Naru muttered as she gazed at the tv hoping it would get Konan to drop the subject but then Konan asked the question Naru had feared.

'What did you tell him?' Konan asked as she was curious to what news made Pein faint like that. It wasn't every day you see the leader of a fearsome group of S-rank missing nins faint. Naru took a deep breath like she did just before she broke the news to Pein.

'I'm the Yondaime's daughter' Naru replied as clearly as before but she heard a familiar thud and looked at the floor. Konan had fainted aswell from the news like Pein had earlier.

'That went well I guess…' Naru muttered as she went back to watching tv ignoring Pein's gaze upon her.

XXXXX In Suna with Temari and Kankuro XXXXX

Temari and Kankuro had rushed to see the village elder Chiyo as they wanted to show her the letter to see what she would say. They had secretly hoped that she would break up the alliance with Konoha as they had hurt an innocent girl making her life hell for something she couldn't control. Temari had suggested they go find Gaara to tell him what they were planning to do but Kankuro told her that he needed some time alone as he would have been the most affected by this news. When they arrived at the room where Chiyo was, they pushed the door open quickly running towards her. Chiyo looked at them both confusion in her eyes.

'Lady Chiyo please look at these two letters, this might change your mind on the alliance with Konoha, it concerns the Kyuubi container Naru' Temari managed to get out before panting from all the running she had done. Kankuro handed the letter to Chiyo panting like Temari was as they had run from the other side of Suna. Chiyo too her time gasping at the evil plans the Konoha council had planned for Naru and anger built up inside her.

'Send a letter directly to Konoha telling them the alliance between us is over, we will not be allies with such blood thirsty monsters' Chiyo snapped as the Anbu people nodded gulping as they left in a swirl of sand.

XXXXX A few hours later with Naru XXXXX

She couldn't believe that Pein and Konan knew her secret of her being the Yondaime's daughter. She knew they weren't going to tell anyone but she was worried that they would treat her differently because of it. Sounds of clanking was heard from the kitchen as Naru saw Deidara alone cooking the dinner for all the members. She smiled as she gently tapped Deidara on the back. He turned round and smiled at her.

'Hi Naru, you feeling any better?' Deidara asked her as he got a spoon from the counter to test the meal he was making.

'Much better thanks, do you need any help making the dinner?' Naru replied then asked as she saw him tasting it. Naru smelt the dinner and it was mouth watering.

'Sure, could you chop up some vegetables for me please' Deidara asked Naru as they both began cooking but soon it turned into a food fight. Everyone come to see what the noise was only to be pelted with bits of flying food. Everyone in the end was covered in the dinner and had to start from scratch.

XXXXX In Konoha XXXXX

Tsunade had just received a letter from Suna hoping it was good news but when it had urgent written on it she practically ripped it open. The news made her gasp as she cried to herself pouring herself some sake. She was going to have to announce the news to everyone in Konoha so she would and resign as the Hokage. She had enough of the job already and it didn't help that Naru had ran away from the village. After about an hour drowning herself in sake she called everyone in Konoha together to tell them to big news.

'I'm going to tell you too big events that's going to change Konoha, One. Suna has broken the alliance with us and Two. I'm resigning as the Hokage' Tsunade spoke as she walked away heading to pack up her stuff and start travelling again in high hopes of finding her lost daughter. She would never tell Naru but she was actually her Godmother and Jiraiya was her Godfather. She knew it would break her heart even more if she knew some of her closest people had been keeping valuable information from her. Tsunade had packed up her stuff and left Konoha with Shizune hoping to find Jiraiya and together they could be reunited with Naru.

* * *

OK there was chappie 6. i hope you like the idea of Pein being Naru's uncle like Tobi will also be her uncle. Tsunade and Jiraiya are of course the godparents and i have another poll idea to put up. i never stop putting them up but if they let you have your say in this story then im happy.

Do you want Tsunade and Jiraiya to join Akatsuki?

a) yes

b) no

c) maybe (can't decide)

hope that makes the story more interesting well until next time on Akatsuki's Jigoku Shoujo! Ja Ne Kisa xXx


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chappie 7! im going to update this story every weekend but next weekend im going camping so i wont be able to update until sunday! i hope you lie this chappie anyways and you find abit of Naru's past out aswell! enjoy reading!

* * *

Tsunade saw the gates of Konoha getting closer as she stepped towards it. She would go on her way to find Jiraiya so she could tell him all the information of what she learned from the plans and recorded discussions by the council. Shizune was hugging her pig close as she left Konoha. The guards bowed their heads to Tsunade as she left the gates of Konoha to begin her quest to find Jiraiya but mostly to find Naru.

XXXXX with Naru XXXXX

Naru and Deidara had to clean up the mess from the food fight they had as they started it. Naru also had to clean everyone's clothes as part of her crime but Deidara didn't get anything else than clean the kitchen. They had ordered a takeaway instead of cooking. It wasn't a good idea since Kakuzu was standing in the doorway when Deidara finished ordering it. He was about to give him a long lecture but Naru pulled him out the room to help with the clothes.

' Next time we have a food fight make sure the others aren't anywhere near the kitchen' Naru spoke as she hung up Itachi's and Sasori's clothes.

'Yeah then we won't have to clean up after us' Deidara muttered in reply as he handed Naru Hidan's and Pein's clothes. They both heard footsteps coming towards them only to see Sasori standing there in his boxers making Naru blush a deep red and Deidara to smirk at her.

'How long until the clothes are dry, we don't want to wait much longer' Sasori muttered as he walked up to them. He saw his clothes hanging up and went to touch them to see if they were dry but Naru whacked his hand away.

'No touching the clothes, they have only just been washed, Deidara you go with Sasori I'll finish washing the clothes' Naru then spoke as she went to hang up Konan's and Kisame's clothes. Deidara and Sasori watched Naru as she had all the clothes hung up in less than 2 minutes. Naru then walked out the room in different clothes than last night luckily she kept a spare in one of her scrolls. Deidara and Sasori were in the kitchen making each other moan making Naru blush at the thought of what they were both doing.

'I might aswell get some sleep while I'm near my room' Naru yawned as she softly lay down on her bed, placed her head on the pillow and gently fell asleep.

XXXXX With Tsunade and Shizune XXXXX

Tsunade and Shizune arrived in the town where they first met Naru. Tsunade wanted to come here to relief some memories of the time she spent with Naru incase she was gone forever but she wanted to be alone for a while so she could focus on only the memories. She turned to Shizune and smiled sadly.

'Let's explore the town, meet here in about 3 hours' Tsunade told Shizune softly as she already started walking off. She felt in her pocket the note which was a copy of the council's plans to show to Naru when she sees her next if she ever finds her. Tsunade jumped up onto a random roof to stare at the birds flying in the sky with no care in the world.

'Naru…please be safe…I'm coming for you' Tsunade mentally whispered as she let a tear slip down her cheek.

XXXXX with Naru XXXXX

Naru suddenly woke up as she had the same nightmare once again. It had been repeating itself every night for 2 months now and it was scaring Naru. She knew it was her past but she couldn't stand acting like nothing was wrong with her all the time.

XXXXX Naru's dream XXXXX

Naru was strapped to a table, wires attached to her wrists and upper arms. Medic nins were either side of her with strange chemicals labelled unknown. Naru knew something was going to happen but she didn't know what.

'Let's test the first chemical in her' a voice boomed from the background, Naru couldn't recognise the voice as she was more focused on the needle being inserted into her wrist straight into the blood stream. She let out a scream as the chemical burnt the inside of her skin making black spots appear on her arms and legs. The medical nins looked in shock as a shaded figure looked shocked and gulped at this reaction.

'Give her the cure for it, we need to test more on her!' The same voice shouted/ demanded making Naru whimper in pain as the injection was put into the same spot as the previous injection was put. The people round her ignored her as they kept placing injection after injection into her before Kyuubi finally snapped and murdered half of the medical nins. The shaded figure who was commanding the others actually calmed down Naru who gasped who she saw who it was. It was…

XXXXX End Naru's dream XXXXX

Naru could only remember that but not who was the shaded figure was which pained her. But she didn't want the others to know she was in emotion pain so she put back on her mask acting cheerful once again. She skipped to the room where all the clothes had been hanged so she could deliver them back to the others before they were walking round in their underwear. Naru remembered Sasori from earlier and blushed a deep red before shaking her head trying to get rid of the image. Naru grumbled to herself about being a hentai. As Naru started to take the clothes down ready to hand them back to the others, she didn't notice Hidan and Itachi walk in just in their boxers.

'Naru, our clothes dry yet?' Itachi asked Naru causing her to jump and to drop some of the clothes. Naru turned round to have a go at him for scaring her but blushed as she was greeted with Hidan's and Itachi's chests. Naru gulped as Sasori's chest also came to her mind making the blush deepen even more.

'yy…ess they are dry…' Naru got out turning around and bent down to pick up the fallen clothes. Itachi smirked at Naru's expression as did Hidan, who knew the girl could blush easily. Naru then handed them their clothes quickly making sure not to look at their chests once again. The images were swirling round in her mind making a blush permanently stay on her face.

'Thanks Naru' Hidan spoke before leaving the room followed by Itachi who was still smirking. Naru then let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Soon she was walking through the corridor, leaving the clothes in their rooms before she was finally done. Naru just went back into her room to read a few scrolls and other stuff.

XXXXX With Tsunade and Shizune XXXXX

They were now walking through another town far away from where they were before. Screams were heard from a distance away, Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other weirdly but decided to investigate what was wrong. What they saw didn't surprise them… It was Jiraiya getting beat up for spying on the girls while they were in the hot springs. Tsunade walked up to him and whacked him round the head making him nearly lose consciousness.

'Jiraiya you're coming with us' Tsunade bit out as she dragged Jiraiya away from the angry women with Shizune following. Once they were at the bar far away from the hot springs Tsunade decided to tell Jiraiya what happened. She explained to Jiraiya what happened with Naru and what she was going to do. Jiraiya agreed to help find Naru but they didn't know where to start looking so all three of them set off to try and find a lead towards Naru.

XXXXX with Naru XXXXX

'Pein can I go out and get some new clothes?' Naru asked softly with the puppy dog eyes look making Pein cave in.

'Ok but take Konan with you, she will protect you if you get into danger' Pein replied only to receive a hug off Naru making him smile. Konan then appeared with her hand out ready for Naru to accept it. Naru happily accepted it and they set out to buy Naru some new clothes. When they arrived at the town, Naru dragged Konan into a battle kimono shop. Konan picked out one kimono which had a silver dragon going up the side of it with a moon near the top and the background was black. Naru was then pushed into the changing rooms to try it on and ended up buying it.

XXXXX With Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya XXXXX

They were walking through the town looking for any sign of Naru and for something to eat. They found a nice bar to sit at, the view was of the street so if Naru was to pass they could easily see.

'Tsunade, we'll find Naru I promise you' Jiraiya comforted Tsunade as she had been restless. Tsunade had constantly been worried about Naru, she wanted her daughter back and damn it she would have her back. Soon a blonde haired girl walked past with a blue haired women wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

'Naru!' Tsunade shouted as tears sprang to her eyes when the blonde haired girl turned round her eyes widened with shock as she saw Tsunade.

'Obaa-chan!' Naru shouted as they ran and hugged each others tears running down each others face. Konan looked on the scene feeling happy that Naru found people who cared for her in Konoha but was worried they might try take her away from the Akatsuki.

'Naru why are you with a member of the Akatsuki?' Jiraiya asked as Naru looked at him and gulped. She then replied…

* * *

Ok there is chappie 7 for you i hope you enjoyed it! i'm sure Naru enjoyed it lol, im thinking of having it a Ita Naru Hida fanfic but ill make another poll for it! yay polls!

poll) Should the couple be Itachi x Naru x Hidan?

a) Yes

b) No

c) Can't decide

There is the poll and now results for the poll of Tsunade and Jiraiya joining Akatsuki

yes : 19

no : 4

maybe (cant decide) : 2

and that poll is now closed! They are going to join Akatsuki! this is going to be so much fun and now a special moment... Dedications!

I would like to give a big thanks to :

Canbea,ShinoiShinigami58, ying9, Imperial Mint, GenMcvile, KillerLiger3000, KitsuneNaru, kurokage12, Shae Lucas, arisa0, Zanbashi, DarkDemonTwins, Assassin Of Legends, GasunKugi, Visionofthenight, YugitoxNaru4ever, GaarasKitsune, The Fair Maiden, mrk33, Firelover123, Angel'sMystery, Crimson Daraku Shita tenshi, Shin2Ashura, sunako1, Loda, 123me321you, Gone and forgoten, Little Angel Ko, xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx, the lost kitsune 4, XxX kUrOtEnShI XxX, SUNTAN140, Gesshoku Kagetsuki, Rahsenshia, SakuraKissy, evildarklore, TheOtaku Akatsuki, ksune, Sox766, LightningStreaker, Kyuubi1794, scman87, nonereallycares, blackfairy30, ChocolateDucttape, otaku3kagome, YukimuraShuusuke girl, I'LL-BE-THERE-4-U, devils atheist nr 1, Tiger159, Kisanei, NailBunnyDeadBunny and Firelover123!

wow lots of dedications and this chappie and the next one is dedicatied to you all! im so happy you all like my stories and for all the people who put my story on their favorites and alerts, you are silent supporters to me! i love you all! well until next time on Akatsuki's Jigoku Shoujo! Ja Ne Kisa xXx


	8. Chapter 8

Ok here is chappie 8 a few days earlier than i promised but it turns out camping is cancelled but im busy this weekend so i thought i would get it done today for you. about the ita/naru/hida im going to cancel that idea becuase 1. its going to be difficult to plot it and 2. reviewers have pointed out to me that Itachi is very possessive of Naru so i think sharing her wouldn't owrk out! im so sorry to those who i've disappointed but don't stop reading the story please im the one you should blame anyways ill stop talking and let you read the story enjoy!

* * *

Naru was scared of what Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune would think if she told them that she joined Akatsuki, the very evil organisation they were fighting against as they tried to kill Naru on several occasions

Naru was scared of what Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune would think if she told them that she joined Akatsuki, the very evil organisation they were fighting against as they tried to kill Naru on several occasions. Naru gulped before she took a deep breath and got what she was going to say sorted in her head.

'well…when I ran away from the village I bumped into Itachi and Kisame but I hadn't fully healed and opened all my wounds again so they took me back to their base. That's when Konan and Sasori healed me making my body feel great and she had a meeting with Leader-sama who wanted me to join Akatsuki. I was insulting Kisame at the time but Konan collected me and took me to see Leader-sama and I agreed to join Akatsuki…' Naru finished before gasping for breath after saying all that explanation. Jiraiya looked shocked that she was the new member of Akatsuki his spies had told him about. Tsunade looked like she was about to fall over and faint from the surprising news of Naru joining the Akatsuki. Shizune was doing an impression of a fish and the big eyes to go with it. Naru giggled at their expressions as did Konan.

'Naru we better get back to the base, Leader-sama won't want us to take too long' Konan then mentioned only to see a sad look on Naru's face. 'We can take your friends with us if it makes you happy' Konan then said for Naru's face to brighten up once again.

'Thank you Konan, you're the best' Naru loudly stated as Naru hugged Konan tightly making her giggle abit.

'Guess you've had quite a journey then Gaki' Tsunade softly spoke as she smiled at the young blonde but no one heard her say it. Tsunade then walked up to Naru and pulled her into a hug making Naru squeak in surprise.

'I missed you gaki, I was scared that you was dead' Tsunade admitted as she held Naru close with tears streaming down her cheeks, Naru was in the same condition.

'I'm sorry obaa-chan…' Naru whispered softly into Tsunade's ear.

XXXXX In Konoha XXXXX

Two figures were standing at the gates feeling something had happened while they had been gone but they couldn't lay their finger on it. One of the males was called Kyo and the other was called Ryoku. They had finally grown strong enough to guard and protect their little sister Naru but they would take her out of this hell hole they called Konoha. As they walked through the streets they saw the villagers were going along happily, the children were sad though as if someone they liked had disappeared. They saw a girl round Naru's age who was Hinata. They walked up to her to ask if she had seen Naru.

'Excuse me miss' Kyo asked Hinata as he gently tapped her on the back to get her attention. Hinata turned round nervously as she still wasn't comfortable round boys but she didn't have her stutter anymore.

'We are looking for our little sister Naru Uzumaki, have you seen her?' Ryoku asked only to see Hinata go into a depressed state before she sighed as tears came down her cheeks.

'Naru ran away about 2 weeks ago when she brought back the Uchiha nearly dying, the council were planning to banish her but she somehow found out and left the village in the middle of the night without a trace left behind…haven't heard from her since' Hinata sadly spoke as she wiped away her tears away trying to look happy in front of Naru's brothers but no luck. Kyo and Ryoku looked shocked as they faced each other and nodded.

'Thank you miss, you've helped us a lot, at least she is away from this hell hole well goodbye' Kyo spoke as he and Ryoku left in a flash of purple and black.

XXXXX In the Akatsuki base XXXXX

'Pein what have you got to tell me, it better be urgent' Tobi aka Madara spoke as he was in a bad mood that day. Pein sighed as he was about to tell Madara that he had found his niece.

'I have found our missing niece' Pein answered Madara who turned round looking shocked to say the least. Madara began to wonder who his niece could be but Pein gave him the answer straight away. 'Our niece is Naru' Pein told him and Madara sighed.

'At least I know who it is, I can finally stop feeling worried but we have to tell Deidara and Naru soon that they are siblings, we can't let them suffer can we?' Madara replied as he and Pein both thought up a plan on how to tell Naru and Deidara that they were siblings and that they were both their uncles.

XXXXX An hour later XXXXX

Naru, Konan, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune had arrived outside the entrance to the Akatsuki base. Naru and Konan nodded at each other before they done 3 handseals to move the boulder blocking the entrance. Jiraiya watched with interested eyes as they all walked inside the base only to hear rumbling as the boulder moved back into place hiding the base from outsiders.

'Leader-sama!' Naru yelled through the base to see if Pein would come or not. She got the reaction she wanted as she saw Pein walk towards them with an eyebrow raised in confusion. 'this is Obaa-chan, Ero-sennin and Shizune-neesan, can they join Akatsuki too please?' Naru asked as she used the puppy dog eyes on all of them which made it hard to say no to. Tsunade and Jiraiya stared at each other and nodded in agreement. They had agreed to join Akatsuki but not do the missions like the other members. Shizune also silently agreed to join Akatsuki if the leader asked. Pein thought about it and decided to invite them to join Akatsuki.

'Ok since Naru wants you to join would you like to be members of Akatsuki?' Pein asked as they answered straight away.

'Yes' They said at the same time making Naru squeal in delight. Naru then hugged each other them before running off to find Deidara.

'I have some news for you, I'm Naru's uncle and so is Tobi but she doesn't know this and Deidara is her brother, they both don't know this so we are going to tell them later tonight' Pein told them and he had a threat behind his words so all they could do was nod and hope they didn't receive the threat.

XXXXX In Konoha XXXXX

The villagers and all ninjas were gathered in front of the Hokage tower for an important announcement that was decided by the council. Soon the council members came out and stood on the balcony overlooking all the people.

'We have gathered you here to announce your new Rokudaime…Sasuke Uchiha' the council member yelled to have most of the people cheer but mostly the villagers did. Most of the ninja population in Konoha hated the Uchiha's guts.

XXXXX Back in the Akatsuki base XXXXX

Naru, Deidara, Tobi, Pein, Konan, Shizune, Tsunade and Jiraiya were sitting in the office. Naru and Deidara were looking at each other weirdly wondering why they were hear. Pein then cleared his throat as to tell them to be quiet.

'Naru, Deidara we have news to tell you but it will be very shocking ok?' Pein told them only to see them nod in confusion. 'first of all you two are both the Yondaime's children and long lost brother and sister.' Pein told them only to see Naru and Deidara both looking shocked but then stared at each other and smiled and hugged.

'Secondly, me and Tobi who is really Madara are your uncles and Tsunade and Jiraiya are your godmother and godfather' Pein finished telling Naru and Deidara only to see them too shocked for words.

'I…need to have some time to think…'Naru muttered as she got up out her seat and shunshined to her room. Deidara also got up and walked out the room with a far away look on his face. He never expected his sister to be Naru, he finally found family which made him happy but he was just too confused at the moment and it is too sudden. Naru was in her room reading the letter she robbed from Tsunade's pocket which happened to be the plans the council wrote. Naru wasn't shocked by them as they already happened to her…She was four when they had started experimenting on her. This was one of the things that made her nervous round everyone as she was scared that they would experiment on her and make her more horrible than she already feels. Naru ended up thinking about her brothers Kyo and Ryoku before she fell asleep. But that didn't last long when suddenly…

* * *

Ok there was chappie 8 and the result for the previous poll did turn out that it would be a ita/naru/hida but like i said at the top ive changed my mind on it. anyways i have a new poll for you which won't change the couple but it will add a twist into the story.

poll : Should Kyo and Ryoku (Naru's brothers) join Akatsuki to protect Naru?

a) yes

b) no

c) can't decide

and if they do along with Deidara they will be very protective of Naru aswell making it more harder for Naru and Itachi to fall in love in the future! well see you next time on Akastuki's Jigoku Shoujo! Ja Ne Kisa xXx


	9. Chapter 9

Here is chappie 9 i would've posted it yesterday but i struggled to write it but got it done today so enjoy and the jutsus will be listed at the bottom to tell you what they mean. enjoy! Big thanks to Kyuubi1794 and Rahzenshia for the idea of Kyo and Ryoku fighting to get the right to join Akatsuki! It helped alot so this chappie is dedicated to the two of you!

* * *

Suddenly a crash was heard from the entrance to the cave as smoke was everywhere. Naru sensed two similar chakra sources so she shunshined right there trying to dodge the flying pieces of rock. She managed to dodge most of them but one caught her on the cheek making her fall back in surprise. She was expecting to hit the floor but she found herself in someone's arms. She looked up to see Kyo holding her with a worried look on his face with Ryoku by her side.

'You ok Naru?' Kyo asked in a soft tone making tears form in her eyes.

'Is it really you Kyo…?' Naru asked as she felt her eyes widen at the sight of her two brothers. 'Nevermind but I kept my promise…I waited for these years for you' Naru smiled at them pushing herself up from the ground. Deidara was right next to her in a second checking her injury. Kyo and Ryoku looked at the scene in confusion wondering who this person was.

'Naru who is this?' Ryoku asked her as he kept his eyes on Deidara. Naru stared between each of her brothers before sighing, walking over to the wall only to hit her head off it repeatedly. Kyo sighed aswell and pulled Naru over to the three males.

'Naru explain what happened over the years we were gone…I can tell your life has been hell' Kyo softly spoke to her as Naru rolled her eyes at the last bit of what Kyo said.

'Hell doesn't even cut it…' Naru muttered before sitting down her head in her hands trying to think how she could explain to her brothers how my life has been.

'Ok… you'll be angry by this but Konoha experimented on me since I was four up to when I was ten, aswell as the assassinations, getting raped and nearly killed all the time…I nearly died as I brought back Sasuke to Konoha because of Orochimaru and I've joined Akatsuki who were the ones going round stealing the biiju out of jinchuriki' Naru got out all at once keeping her head buried in her hands still sighing heavily.

'_This is what Shikamaru would call troublesome_' Naru thought sadly as she wondered how her friends reacted when they found out the news that she left.

'**Kit don't worry about them I can feel you will meet up with them soon**' Kyuubi mentally told her as she nodded back to him in the mind. Naru then heard Kyuubi going to sleep so she left her mind as her otou-san needed lots of sleep. Kyo and Ryoku expected this much off Konoha as they both hugged their little sister who seemed calm about speaking of it. Deidara smiled sadly as he ruffled her hair making it messy.

'My name is Deidara by the way, it seems I'm your long lost brother' Deidara spoke as Pein came out to see his niece being hugged by two strangers and Deidara standing in front of her.

'Deidara were those two the ones who blew up the entrance?' Pein asked him to receive a nod.

'This is Kyo and Ryoku my brothers' Naru muttered as she disappeared in a flash of gold. Kyo and Ryoku fell on top of each other as they were still hugging Naru at the time.

'I hate when she does that…' Deidara muttered before he left the room to go see what Sasori was up to. Konan was with Naru rubbing her back comforting her as she knew the stress she must have. She had only just found her lost long brother, two uncles and her godparents then her other brothers appear so Naru was under a lot of stress and was confused as hell. Tsunade was busy drinking sake while playing poker with Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi and Jiraiya, she was losing like usual.

'Obaa-chan you still have that bad luck' Naru spoke as she pulled up a chair to the table taking some of Tsunade's sake.

'Don't take my sake gaki' Tsunade got up out her chair as Naru ran away giggling with Tsunade chasing her. Jiraiya sighed but smiled at the pair, they act like they used to when Naru was a child.

XXXXX the next morning XXXXX

Kyo and Ryoku were put in two guest rooms for the night as they were going to be tested to see if they were strong enough to join as they asked if they could. Pein thought about it and decided to have them tested as he didn't know how strong they were. He knew Tsunade and Jiraiya personally and knew how strong each of them were so that's why they were allowed to join so easy.

'I wonder who we're going to fight today' Kyo spoke as he stood in the doorway of Ryoku's room who was getting his swords ready.

'I hope its someone strong, then we can prove to Naru that we are strong enough to protect her' Ryoku added as he finished getting ready at they both walked down the corridor but they got lost and appeared at Naru's room. She opened her door looked at them both and sighed.

'You got lost didn't you?' Naru asked them as they both nodded at the same time. 'Let me get ready then I'll take you to the training grounds'. With that Naru got changed into a short top showing her stomach, shorts up to her mid thighs and sandals. She had her kunei pouch on the left side and scrolls strapped to her back.

XXXXX At the training grounds XXXXX

They were all standing or sitting at the edge waiting for Naru to bring Kyo and Ryoku through so they can begin the fight. To get into the Akatsuki they have to make Tsunade and Jiraiya admit defeat. Pein still had to choose which one was going to fight which sannin. Soon yelling was heard from the entrance of the training grounds to see Naru shouting at them.

'Look shut up and just fight them ok?' Naru calmly spoke trying to calm down after shouting with them for no reason. Kyo sighed and nodded when Ryoku opened his mouth as if to argue but the glare Naru sent him made him change his mind so he shut his mouth.

'Kyo you'll be fighting Jiraiya today' Pein announced as Naru yelled something.

'It's ero-sennin not Jiraiya uncle' Naru shouted only to notice Jiraiya staring at her with hate.

'I'm going to get you later for this Naru' Jiraiya yelled at her only for Naru to laugh at him.

'I'd like to see you try ero-sennin' Naru smirked as Jiraiya pouted abit but soon saw Kyo get ready to attack him. Pein then stepped off the field signalling that the match had started. Kyo pulled out his sword ready and it ad a special ability like Kisame's sword, it absorbs chakra. Jiraiya charged up a rassengan ready to go and they sped at each other. Naru thought this looked familiar as she then saw her flying towards Sasuke who had chidori. She quickly shook it off hoping no one saw that she dazed off. Jiraiya's rassengan was blocked by Kyo's sword but sent them both flying from the amount of chakra Jiraiya used in the jutsu.

'Sharingan!' Kyo yelled as he activated his bloodline making most of them shocked. Kyo smirked as he read what jutsu Jiraiya was going to use and copied the technique.

'kyojin jishin!' Jiraiya yelled at the same time as Kyo sending the ground shaking, cracks everywhere in the ground. Kyo charged at Jiraiya and placed his hands on his arms.

'Chakra Kyuushuu!' Kyo yelled as Jiraiya and Tsunade recognised the jutsu straight away. Jiraiya could feel his strength and chakra being drained causing him to fall to his knees. Kyo jumped away going straight into a defensive mode with his sword.

'I admit defeat, nice technique kid I like your style' Jiraiya grinned at Kyo who smirked back.

'thanks Jiraiya and why does Naru call you ero-sennin?' Kyo asked wondering why she does and that question was in everyone's mind except Pein's, Tsunade's, Jiraiya's and Naru's mind.

'Well he writes icha icha paradise and peeks on women while they are in the hot spring the perv' Naru muttered as she was sending glares at Jiraiya who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

'How do you except me to get my research?' Jiraiya asked as Naru shrugged then sat down waiting for the next match.

'The next match is Ryoku and Tsunade' Pein announced as they both got on the field.

'Obaa-chan make sure you don't drop the genjutsu' Naru yelled at her making Tsunade turn round with angry eyes.

'I'm going to kill you later for that Gaki' Tsunade yelled as she then concentrated on her opponent. Ryoku drew his two swords out and they started go glow green. Tsunade punched the ground sending a fissure towards Ryoku causing him to jump which was a mistake. Tsunade appeared next to him and punched him into the trees.

'Sharingan' Ryoku also yelled as he activated the bloodline. This made Naru think, she wondered if she had the sharingan aswell.

'Kanashibari no Jutsu!' Ryoku then yelled making Tsunade stop in her tracks. She heard of this jutsu before but never had it used on her so she couldn't get out of it.

'Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!' Ryoku finished with and Tsunade had burn marks over her.

'I admit defeat, good techniques Ryoku' Tsunade spoke smiling at him.

'You were good too and why did Naru mean by genjutsu?' Ryoku asked as Naru smiled.

'Obaa-chan keeps a genjutsu on so she looks younger than she really is' Naru explained then she went to exit the training grounds. 'I'm going into the next town to go shopping and no one follow' Naru then shunshined outside the base and made her way towards the town.

XXXXX In Konoha XXXXX

'The Konoha twelve and their sensais will go to the town of bushuugi in wind country to search for Akatsuki members, they have been reported sightings of them round the area' the council spoke as they nodded. 'You shall leave tomorrow'

'Hai!' echoed round the room as they all left to pack ready for their mission tomorrow. They didn't know that Naru was heading towards the same town…

* * *

There was chappie 9 and it seems like naru is going to meet the whole gang again, also next chappie is going to be a special as Canbea has been so kind as to draw Naru but you'll have to find out next chappie about it. Also hope the fighting scenes were ok as im not very good at writing fighting scenes.

kyojin jishin - giant earthquake

Chakra Kyuushuu - Energy Absorption (This jutsu allows the user to absorb the opponents chakra, thus draining their energy - and strength. It is used from the palm of the hand, and appears as a tiny chakra flame around the fist.)

Kanashibari no Jutsu - Body Freeze Skill

Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu - Fire Type; Dragon Fire Skill

bushuugi - misfortune

there are the names of the jutsu and village and hope you have enjoyed the chappies so far. well see you next time on Akaksuki's jigoku shoujo! well Ja Ne Kisa xXx


	10. Chapter 10

here is chappie 10 and there is a song written in this. the song title is at the end. The link to the picture canbea drawn is at the bottom aswell. hope you enjoy this chappie

* * *

Naru arrived at the village last night but was forced to stay the night as she wanted to fully explore the village. She got her summon Temia the Hyou (cheetah) to deliver the letter to Pein telling him that she would stay in the village so they wouldn't worry about her. She got up early making her way down to the hot springs as she hadn't had the chance to go to one in ages. She started singing the words to a song that she knew her whole life. The third had taught it her from a young age and was her favourite song to sing specially at night.

_Sora wo miya agereba  
Hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru_

_Kono hoshi no hitodachi mitaini  
Samazama na hikari wo hanatte_

Naru then relaxed back onto the stone of the hot spring, closed her eyes and carried on singing.

_Sou sou dakara boku mo  
Hitoki mo kagayaitaida_

_Me wo tojite kokoroni chikau  
Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite_

She then remembered the memory of when Kakashi asked her to sing the song. He always complimented her being a good singer but Naru replied he was just being nice.

_Koko wa itsumo no kouen  
Yake ga mieru suberidai no ue_

_Mukashi kara boku no toku touseki  
Nayami ga areba kokoni kurudesu_

Then the memory of Asuma and Kunerei walking in when Naru was singing to Konohamaru when he was a baby. This made her smile as they were always nice to her and after that they wanted to hear her singing again.

_Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de  
Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu_

_Moshi kashite kokoga mo shuuten  
Nante yowane haite supaiso shisou no hi mo aru_

The memories stopped then so Naru just sang straight through the rest of the song. She loved the song as it told abit about what she wanted to do. That was to shine and be noticed by everyone but she could tell that wasn't going to happen.

_Demo sono tabi ni omoi dasu  
Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora_

_Chiisana koro no negai goto  
Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama_

_Sora wo miya agereba  
Hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru_

_Kono hoshi no hitodachi mitaini  
Samazama na hikari wo hanatte_

_Sou sou dakara boku mo  
Hitoki mo kagayaitaida_

_Me wo tojite kokoroni chikau  
Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite_

Naru's voice then dragged out on the last word to come to a stop. She then had enough of being in the hot spring so she got up dropping a bucket over her head to finish washing her body. She turned round to see a strange figure who looked familiar standing in the doorway.

XXXXX With Itachi XXXXX

Itachi had asked to go to the village as he lied that he needed new supplies. The real reason he wanted to go was to see Naru as she was plaguing his mind and dreams all the time. He couldn't get her out of his mind and he often had to take cold showers as the dreams turned erotic. As he arrived at the hotel she was supposed to be staying that he heard singing coming from the hot springs there so he decided to investigate. What he saw shocked him and he just stood there staring at a naked Naru. He felt himself get hard once again.

'Err…Itachi why are…you here?' Naru asked shyly as she reached for the towel to cover herself up but the next thing she didn't expect to happen. Itachi had kissed Naru straight on the lips as they had tempted her long enough. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and he was surprised that she opened up straight away. Naru was shocked that here she was naked kissing Itachi of all people. She wasn't going to ruin it though as she held deep feelings for the raven. Sadly Itachi broke the kiss for a breath. Naru hugged Itachi and giggled forgetting that she was naked.

'You might want to put your clothes or do you prefer if I had my clothes off aswell?' Itachi whispered into her ear making Naru blush several shades of red and pink. She mumbled about Itachi being a hentai making Itachi smirk.

XXXXX With Konoha XXXXX

Everyone was at the gates early ready to go to the village Bushuugi**. **They wanted to ask them if they had Naru or seen her. They missed her terribly and knew Konoha was falling. Konoha lost its proudness when Naru left for some reason which caused Tsunade and Shizune to leave making Sasuke the Rokudaime which is why Konoha was growing weaker every single day. It was a 6 hour journey to Bushuugi from where they were so they leaped from the ground through the trees. Kakashi with Sasuke, Sakura and Sai were at the front. Behind them were Asuma, Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino. Then there was Kunerei, Kiba, Shino and Hinata and last was Gai, Neji, Tenten and Lee. This is the way they travelled for 6 hours straight to get to Bushuugi. When they arrived what they saw made them shocked except for Sasuke who wanted to kill the certain man he spotted.

XXXXX With Naru and Itachi XXXXX

After the hot spring incident Itachi let Naru get dressed and took her to a dango bar to eat as Naru forgot to get breakfast. Itachi kept his arms around her waist forcing Naru to say on his lap. Naru sighed at this as she knew of Itachi's possessiveness. He even fed Naru which Naru giggled at abit. Naru gave him a kiss for his efforts making him smile at her kissing her back. This was when they were out of the restaurant in the streets not knowing the Konoha 12 saw them kissing each other.

'Itachi I'm going to kill you!' Sasuke shouted as he started to perform chidori while Naru saw this and performed rassengan.

'Sasuke I don't think that is going to happen' Naru answered back with a smirk as she held her hand up with the rassengan in it. Soon the two attacks clashed sending a powerful shockwave everywhere wiping out houses and buildings alike. Sasuke had the wound right on his stomach and had a shallow gash across his head where it was caught on some rubble. Naru had the wound right on her seal making her gasp in pain as the seal began to glow sending a bright light out. Her hair suddenly changed colour as black and red highlights appeared still keeping the golden blonde. Her left eye changed into a purple and black tint as her bloodline was activated :** sharingan : ****kouki kujo **and her right eye was still the same crystal blue with her other bloodline. This bloodline was called**makai ****kami**. Her top was like Sai's and had fishnet to her elbows and fingerless gloves. She had trousers to her knees and fishnet down to her ankles and was wearing blue ninja sandals. She had two katanas strapped to her back also. Soon the light died away to see the new Naru, their shocked looks made Naru grin showing off her fangs. Itachi wrapped his arms round her waist and kissed her neck making Naru moan abit. Sasuke looked at the couple obviously jealous.

'Naru get your ass here now' Tenten yelled at her making Naru raise an eyebrow in confusion only to be pulled into a hug by her. Naru smiled as she hugged Tenten back tightly. Hinata then ran up towards Naru and pulled her into a hug as did Ino. Neji walked over to them smiling at them as Naru smiled back.

'Hey Neji, hey Shikamaru, hey Chouji, hey Lee, hey Kiba, hey Shino, hey Asuma, hey Kakashi, hey Kunerei and hey Gai' Naru greeted as she was overtaken by hugs from all of them. Itachi then stole her back from them sniffing her hair smiling a ghost of a smile. Sasuke was very jealous and angry at this point. Sakura couldn't care less she only cared that Naru was stealing her Sasuke's attention.

'Naru still a whore like usual?' Sakura asked her knowing that would piss her off. Naru just giggled and grinned wickedly.

'Haven't you mistaken me for you Sakura as you did try to get in nearly every guy's pants who came into your vision' Naru stated in a cold voice her eyes promising pain as she grinned like a wild cat. Sakura just fainted from fear and shock of the new Naru. Itachi looked over the village to see Deidara and Sasori walked towards them. Naru also saw them and took it as a sign to go back.

'Would like to stay and chat but I have to go back to base' Naru spoke as she turned round with Itachi and they both began to walk away but Tenten yelled her name.

'Naru where are you going?' Tenten asked as she stared at Naru who smiled back. She stared at Itachi and he nodded in agreement.

'Guys I've joined Akatsuki along with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune plus my two brothers Kyo and Ryoku. I found out that Pein is my uncle aswell as Madara and Deidara is my brother too. Jiraiya and Tsunade are my godparents.' Naru explained as she turned round to face them again.

'I guess you could join Akatsuki except for Sasuke and Sakura, I'll let Sai join' Naru winked at them as she grinned her wild grin as they all looked happy at her.

'Naru I'm never letting you out of my sight' Ino shouted at her as they linked arms hugging each other once again. Everyone agreed with the idea and they decided to make their way to the base.

'Deidara, Sasori I have some friends who want to join Akatsuki if that's ok' Naru smiled as both Sasori and Deidara stared between each other and smiled.

'They can join let's go ask leader-sama' Sasori spoke as they all walked back to base leaving Sasuke and Sakura on their own.

XXXXX Later that night XXXXX

Everyone had been selected a room for the night ready to find out the answer. The answer to whether the others can join Akatsuki. Naru hoped Pein allowed them to join and they would never be separated again. Naru was now cuddled up to Itachi on his bed fast asleep ready to face tomorrow now that she has someone who loves her for her…

* * *

There is chappie 10 for you and the song sung is naruto shippuden 1 : shooting star

meanings :

kouki kujo - final destruction

makai kami - death god

Bushuugi - misfortune

and a new poll also...well two

poll 1) Should all the Konoha 12 and their sensais join Akatsuki?

a) yes

b) no

c) maybe

poll 2) Should there be yaoi couples in this as well as lemons for them?

a) yes

b) no

c) cant decide

there you have it and this is the link to the pic canea kindly drawn for me : axelsfavgirl . deviantart . com/ art / Naru-Uzumaki-90716458 well see ou next time on Akatsuki's Jigoku Shoujo Ja Ne Kisa xXx


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry everyone for keeping you waiting on this fanfic! i feel so bad about it so ill have two chappies out in the next few days to follow this. I'll also update maybe Konoha's makia tenshi and Naru's chance after death. Here's chappie 11 enjoy!

* * *

Naru woke up to see she was the only one awake and went to make breakfast for everyone as she hoped that Pein would let her mates from Konoha join .

'_Kyuubi are you there?, you've been very quiet_' Naru mentally asked as she began to talk to Kyuubi.

'**Hai Kit, I'm here the changes to your body have made me go under some also**' Kyuubi responded back as he shut his eyes trying to hide the slightest pain he felt. Naru transformed herself into the mindscape once again as Kyuubi smiled at his Kit's new form.

'_Are you ok Otou-san? How much pain are you in?_' Naru asked as she hugged Kyuubi tightly smiling for the first time that day. She knew she would be smiling more often now that her friends are with her once again aswell as her family.

'**Don't worry Kit I'll be fine by tomorrow**' Kyuubi spoke before he fell asleep making Naru leave her mindscape to focus on the cooking and not to space out. She didn't notice Itachi standing in the doorway shirtless watching her cook. He knew Naru had spaced out so he decided to remain quiet to see what she would do. Naru chopped up the bacon and sausages and cracked the eggs and left them to cook while she then spotted Itachi looking at her ass.

'Like always you're being a pervert' Naru mumbled as she walked towards him and gave him a hug aswell as a kiss on the lips. Itachi smiled lovingly at the girl in his arms and gently stroked her cheek in affection. Naru giggled as she left his arm to cook the breakfast once again making Itachi miss her warmth.

'You know you like the perverted me' Itachi smirked at a now blushing Naru as she remembered the many times Itachi had groped her breasts and ass while in his sleep but she secretly thought he was awake the entire time.

'You're not the one who was being groped all night long' Naru snapped back as she glared at Itachi whose smirk grew wider if that was possible.

'I can't stop admiring my little Naru-chan's body' Itachi whispered into her ear making shivers go down her spine.

'Come back later, I have breakfast to finish' Naru managed to get out as images of her and Itachi in bed were slowly creeping into her mind. Naru put her head down hoping Itachi wouldn't be able to see her blush but it was too late as he had seen it as clear as day. But he didn't do anything, he just left the room silently and made his way back to his room for a little more sleep.

XXXXX 30 minutes later XXXXX

Naru had everyone's breakfast laid out on the table. She had to cook 26 lots of breakfast as the Konoha twelve and their sensais had stayed the night in hopes of getting Pein to join Akastuki. Naru had already thought of the problem of them joining was that they were well known and that they were known in most countries and had a bounty to make it worse. She could hear everyone was starting to wake up so she quickly got to Itachi's room and snuggled up to his body seeking his warmth once more before she fell asleep.

XXXXX With everyone else except Naru and Itachi XXXXX

They walked into the kitchen to spot a breakfast already set on the table but didn't know who cooked it but they ate it not wanting to waste any of it. Pein had already noticed the extra 16 people they had staying but Deidara had told him last night that they were Naru's friends from Konoha so Pein spent the whole night thinking about letting them join already knowing Naru would be asking. When he walked down a corridor wondering why Itachi and Naru hadn't come to breakfast, he checked on Itachi's room first. He knocked on the door to get no answer so he turned to door knob slightly and the door slowly creaked open for Pein to see something that made anger fill him up and he then yelled.

'Itachi let go of Naru now!' Pein yelled making Naru wake up with a jolt while Itachi woke up slowly and glared at Pein. Itachi then realised that his hands was on Naru's breasts making Naru look down and blush. Soon the base was echoing with Naru's yells and a smack.

'Hentai!' Naru yelled as she smacked Itachi round the face blushing a bright red while Itachi was smirking his ass off. Naru then mumbled about Itachi being a perverted ass only to find two arms round her waist to said perverted ass. Pein was glaring daggers at both Naru and Itachi at this point with Deidara, Kyo and Ryoku behind him smirking but the protective feeling rose up in them. Naru then noticed her uncle and brothers still at the door and glared at them.

'You four go back to the others and eat your breakfast, me and that hentai need to get changed so bye' Naru spoke as she got up and slammed the door in their face before sighing. Pein, Deidara, Kyo and Ryoku left for the kitchen where everyone was still eating. Naru turned to Itachi after slamming the door and glared at his playfully.

'Coming back to bed my little kitsune?' Itachi asked as he had a perverted smirk written on his face making Naru blush once again before she shouted her nickname for Itachi.

'No I'm not you perverted ass!' Naru yelled as it echoed through the whole base making Itachi chuckle at Naru's bright red face. 'Now let's get changed…' she managed to mutter before she walked into the bathroom. Itachi just put on a black tight shirt showing off his muscles underneath, some baggy trousers which we knee length and the usual shinobi sandals then put his cloak over him and tied his headband round his forehead then sat on the bed waiting for Naru to come out. Naru was getting changed into a tight red top with Kyuubi on the back of it, black tight shorts that went down to mid thigh, some black shoes as well as her fishnets and headband. She put her cloak on then let her hair down as it had been tied up during the night. When she came out, she saw Itachi stand up and they left the room to make their way to the kitchen to join the others. As they arrived, Pein cleared his throat making everyone turn their head towards him.

'It has come to my attention that Naru has brought her friends from Konoha and will be asking me if they can join the Akatsuki' Pein spoke as Naru sighed then nodded smiling at her uncle who could always guess her moves. 'I'm willing to let them join but does anyone know the disadvantages they have joining us?' Pein asked as Naru cleared her throat like Pein did to gather everyone's attention.

'I already thought of the disadvantages earlier, as they are known in every country, it's a danger for our enemies to finding our base and they would target us. The second disadvantage is that we have bounties on our heads so it would put you in danger too. The third is that people would think they were kidnapped causing them to gather up shinobi to come and attack us.' Naru finished explaining as they all nodded in agreement accepting Naru's ideas. Pein thought it through carefully and came up with a plan.

'I have a plan but we will have to stick to it no matter what' Pein spoke as he then…

XXXXX in Konoha with Sasuke and Sakura XXXXX

The council had heard what Sasuke and Sakura had told them and were shocked to say the least. The Akatsuki who were their enemies had taken their best genins and four of their best jounins. This would cause problems for Konoha now that they have lost about 15 of their ninjas in a short space of time plus the 2 remaining sannins left. Maybe if they got the kyuubi container to come back to Konoha then everyone else who left would come back. This was decided through out the whole council and then they began to put their plan into action.

* * *

I wonder how the evil council is going to get Naru back... i have no clue either lol. Let's see the council get Naru off Itachi when they are finished in bed and yaoi couples will be asked for also.

poll : What yaoi couples should i have and what yuri couples?

ill let you readers decide on this and just review your opinion and the yaoi pairing at the moment is SasoDei. Please have fun deciding and see you next time. Ja Ne Kisa xXx


	12. Chapter 12

Ok here's chappie 12! i'm so sorry for not updating but got stuck on apart of it but i solved it also went on holiday so that delayed it by 2 weeks. Anyways i finished it tonight and i hope you like it. ItaNaru and SasoDei lemon but its my first one so if it's not gd plz tell me and i'll try do better for the future lemons anyways enjoy!

* * *

Pein was in his office with Naru, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara as he had a mission for them. The mission involved an important part in a new place they were planning to move to. The place Pein had in mind was Waterfall country and the only disadvantage would be was that Kisame was born there and Madara was well known there but no one would recognise him as he was in his Tobi disguise. Naru was leaning against the wall yawning obviously half asleep, Itachi was standing next to her with his hand near her ass, Deidara was standing in front of the desk with Sasori who had his arms round Deidara's waist. Pein then cleared his throat making all four people have their eyes on him.

'I have called you here for a mission concerning where we're going to move to as this base will soon be found out. I want you to go to Waterfall country and find our base up there then report back by using a summon, then we'll make our way slowly to that base. You will leave tonight.' Pein explained to them as they nodded in understanding but the silence was interrupted by Naru slapping Itachi round the face once again.

'Keep you hands off my ass you hentai' Naru muttered as Itachi once again smirked placing his arm over her shoulders. Sasori patted Deidara's ass before giving it a squeeze making Deidara jump in surprise causing Naru to burst out laughing.

'You can leave now' Pein muttered rather loudly as the four of them left and Konan entered straight after.

'Don't worry about them Pein, their just growing up still' Konan spoke as she kissed Pein on the lips but went to massaging his shoulders to get rid of some of the stress Naru was causing him.

XXXXX In Konoha XXXXX

The council had shown Sasuke where the records of all the people of Konoha were. Sasuke was wondering why Naru was so important to the council and specially the Akatsuki. He knew it had something to do with Kyuubi but he couldn't tell what so he was now looking at Naru's file. When he opened it he began to read the hospital records.

_Tuesday 13__th_

_Today Naru was brought in after her 200__th__ assassination attempt on her life after her brothers Kyo and Ryoku left the village seeking power. The reason for this is only a reason Naru knows but she won't tell anyone. Injuries were shuriken aimed at her legs from where she was probably running, kunais were sticking out of her arms where they were thrown at her from a distance, a katana cut straight across the seal of Kyuubi and slight burn mars where a fire jutsu was used upon her. This is probably a lucky night for her as she has had much worse injuries done to her. She is going into operation now so better get down there to help._

_Love Syoka_

Sasuke just stared at the entry abit shocked as he then read further through the book which held the entries in it. The injuries got worser then it mentioned about Naru being raped plus the drugs the council ordered to be put into Naru's blood stream. Then he read about their first A/B rank mission to wave where he was knocked out in a death state by Haku.

_Friday 20__th_

_Searching through Naru's memories today, I saw the scary figure of Kyuubi taking over Naru's body as the Uchiha kid was knocked in a death state. This sent Naru into an angered state making Kyuubi gain control for the first time making Naru's insides be severely injured and burned. I could sense guilt coming from Kyuubi then and knew Naru viewed Kyuubi as a father as hers died sealing Kyuubi in her. I better go, the third hokage has come back with Kakashi and Iruka._

_Love Syoka_

Sasuke then looked at Naru's parents file only to notice that the fourth hokage was her father who died sealing kyuubi into her and her mother Kushina died giving birth to her.

XXXXX With Naru, Itachi, Deidara and Sasori at night XXXXX

They had packed their stuff ready to leave for Waterfall country but Naru was being hugged to death by Tenten, Hinata and Ino saying that they'll meet with her soon. Itachi had to pull Naru away from them and glared at the girls who blinked in confusion.

'Oh yeah Itachi is my boyfriend…' Naru admitted making Itachi smirk at her as he felt her ass once again that hour only to receive a slap. 'He's also a hentai…a big one' Naru muttered as Itachi pulled Naru closer to his body and licked the inside of her ear sending a shiver down her ear.

'Let's leave now' Sasori spoke as he walked out the base dragging Deidara along with him making Naru sigh as she then pulled out of Itachi's embrace then followed them. Itachi sighed and followed Naru out of the cave. Then their mission began for their new base in Waterfall country unknown that dangers lay in the way. About an hour after the four had left the base they had noticed it was getting dark already and the nearest town was a day away even using summons or jutsus so they decided to stay and rest. Naru had decided to go to the hot springs which was not to far away from where they were staying but she didn't notice Itachi watching her from in a tree. She began to take out her socks and shoes first, then slowly her hands glided towards her top. Itachi watched hypnotised as Naru's hands glided up her slim, curvy body pulling her top off to show her bra off. He could easily tell that she was a D cup atleast as he remembered feeling them also. He wanted so badly to go over there and wished it was his hands instead of hers gliding up and down her body. Soon her hands went behind her to the clasp on her bra letting it fall to the ground. Naru shivered slightly as the cold air hit her body but continued to take her trousers off. Soon her pants followed leaving her standing there in nothing. Itachi felt the familiar feeling in his trousers beginning once again, his groin pulsing in time with his heartbeat. Naru heard rustling from the bushes at just stared shocked when she saw it was Itachi. She just jumped into the hot spring blushing bright red. Itachi had a slight blush across his cheeks.

'Itachi…what are you doing here?' Naru asked as she looked down in embarrassment only to hear the rustling of clothes. When she looked up, she was greeted with the Itachi's bare chest which was sporting a 6 pack atleast or an 8 pack she wasn't so sure but she could tell the years of being a missing nin have been good for him. Itachi watched as Naru was nearly drooling at the sight of his chest making his ego rise. She swam over to the edge of the water and stared up at Itachi who stared back and bent down on his knees to kiss her on the lips.

XXXXX Lemon start XXXXX (there's your warning if you don't like lemons)

Naru started to kiss back passionately hoping Itachi felt how much she loved him. Itachi pulled Naru closer if it was possible with the rocks in the way. Naru slowly slid her hands down to Itachi's trousers and tugged at them giving Itachi a silent message. Itachi placed his hands on top of hers then they both removed them together not once pulling away from the kiss. The kiss itself was growing into a battle of dominance as their tongues fought twisting and curling round each other but in the end Naru had to pull away for a much needed breath. Soon Itachi's hands trailed down to her breasts where he roughly grabbed them both making Naru moan at the sudden roughness on her body. He began to kneed them softly as he wanted Naru to be treated like a goddess and he would be the one to shower her body with pleasure. Itachi then began to trail kisses along her neck down her chest coming to the breasts. He removed his left hand from her breasts only to replace it with his mouth then began to suck on it, pushing his face roughly into making Naru gasp loudly. Naru felt immense pleasure as Itachi began to play her body like an instrument. The pleasure turned to immense heat as it began to slowly gather up in the pit of her stomach. Itachi soon had enough of the left breast as the nipple was hard so he began to shower the same affection onto its twin so it wouldn't be left out. Itachi's hand was trailing downwards nearing its destination which was Naru's clit…

XXXXX With Sasori and Deidara XXXXX

Sasori smirked into Deidara's neck before flipping the blond around to capture his sweet lips, licking his bottom lip Sasori was once again granted entrance. Deidara shifted and shuffled abit as he was in an uncomfortable position against the tree where Sasori had him pinned. Deidara gasped as Sasori grabbed hold of his member rubbing it slowly making the cool air which was making him shiver seem to go suddenly as slowly but surely the pleasure Sasori created went straight to the pit of his stomach. Deidara began to whimper softly as his hips bucked into Sasori's hand.

'Please danna, don't tease un' Deidara whimpered as Sasori began a trail of wet kisses along his neck He began to lick and nibble along Deidara's chest heading towards his nipples. Sasori circled and twisted his tongue around them making them get hard. To be cruel also he blew on them making Deidara gasp and shiver.

'Danna, un!' Deidara cried out as Sasori carried down Deidara's body towards his belly button where he dipped his tongue in and swirled it round earning a loud groan from Deidara. Sasori then lay Deidara on the ground softly never removing his mouth from Deidara's body. Deidara felt the heat get more intense as his danna's mouth got closer to his member. He was panting by now wondering if he was going to find his release soon. Smiling slightly, Sasori stuck out his tongue and gave it a long lick to Deidara's member making his groan out.

'Aah! Aah! S-S-Sasori Danna, un!' Deidara gasped out as Sasori began to lick the tip blowing on it every so often making Deidara shiver as his breath began to quicken and he could feel his release coming soon. Sasori began to deep throat him using his tongue to circle round his member while he sucked Deidara hard. That done it for Deidara as he screamed Sasori's name out aloud as he shot his seed into Sasori who happily accepted his seed and swallowed it all. He sucked Deidara dry to make sure he didn't miss a drop while Deidara was panting hard, his body still shivering from the affect of his orgasm…

XXXXX With Itachi and Naru XXXXX

Itachi's mouth was on Naru's clit licking at her button of nerves making Naru twist trying to get away from Itachi but he held her hips down firmly. Her breath was quickening fast as he got a single finger and slowly entered it into Naru's clit making Naru gasp. Itachi groaned at the tightness of Naru's womb.

'Itachi please!' Naru cried as she bucked only to have Itachi enter his tongue aswell as keeping his finger inside her. Naru shifted as she began moaning making Itachi increase his pace. He smirked as he felt Naru's womb constrict around him telling him she was near release so he entered another finger increasing his pace into a fast one. Naru could feel the heat gather in the pit of her stomach and she knew it was going to break soon and as Itachi pinched the bundle of nerves, she screamed as her release took place. Itachi greedly swallowed and lapped at her cum. Naru felt her body go limp leaving her panting. She looked at Itachi with half open eyes as she was coming down from her orgasm.

'Did you enjoy that Naru?' Itachi softly asked as Naru's breathing calmed down. Naru nodded as she got up kissing Itachi with all her passion making him groan. Soon as Naru was about to lower herself onto Itachi's member an explosion was heard.

XXXXX end lemon XXXXX

They both got up and changed into their clothes then made their way to the camp. Sasori and Deidara also got changed and made their way towards the explosion. They stopped to see some missing nins in the clearing posing a challenge. This made Naru angry that she was denied pleasure so she used her famous shunshin jutsu to appear behind them slicing their heads off quickly, their screams rang out through the trees, their heads rolling off to the side with a terrified look on them. Blood squirted out the top of the bodies drenching Naru abit with it before the bodies fell to the ground also. Naru just licked the blood off her sword before smirking at the others. Itachi, Deidara and Sasori smirked also before they said good nigt to each other and fell alseep.

XXXXX the next morning XXXXX

The four was up and early walking towards Waterfall country but they had to pass through Wave which Naru was uncomfortable with but aslong as she had Itachi, Sasori and Deidara with her she would be ok and bare it. They didn't know her first mission was here but it brought back painful memories for Naru that's why she never mentioned Wave or visited it often. Soon Kyuubi started to act up when they were crossing the bridge making Naru wince slightly. Kyuubi didn't know what was going on but he could tell it was going to nearly kill Naru. Naru soon felt the pain in every limb in her body as she began to glow red before she screamed and fell into a dead faint. Itachi, Deidara and Sasori crowded round her body.

'Naru!' Deidara shouted but he got no reply back only silence...

* * *

Ok there you go the end of chappie 12 but i hav some news about future updates as they will be much slower as i'll be in year ten tomorrow and will be getting alot of homework etc so updating will be slow. Anyways i hope you enjoyed this chappie that's the main thing your enjoyment reading this story. I am but a humble writer and abit of a perverted fangirl at that -' anyways Ja Ne Kisa xXx


	13. Author Note! Please read!

I'm so sorry everyone about this but I've decided to put Akatsuki's Jigoku Shoujo on hold and I've decided I'm going to rewrite it if you have any complaints about this tell me otherwise I'm sorry

I'm so sorry everyone about this but I've decided to put Akatsuki's Jigoku Shoujo on hold and I've decided I'm going to rewrite it if you have any complaints about this tell me otherwise I'm sorry

Ja Ne Kisa


	14. Author note! important and great news!

Another author note lol I've decided to keep writing the original aswell as the rewrite but I'm having a writer's block with most of my stories at the moment so if anyone has any ideas they think would be good for any of them plz pm me or leave a review tanks for waiting and being patient with me!

Ja Ne Kisa xXx


	15. Chapter 15

Here is chappie 13 finally! sorry to keep all of my faithful readers waiting. stupid writers block! anyway hope you enjoy reading it!  


* * *

Naru opened her eyes groaning as her vision was fuzzy, her head was spinning from the sudden rush of demonic chakra she had felt. She remembered that moment all to well when she first saw Sasuke put into a death like state which woke up Kyuubi's anger inside her and it was the first time it was released with such hatred and rage. Times before she had released Kyuubi's chakra to help her against the citizens, Anbu and Jounins with the occasional Chunnin joining in to help kill her as a daily sport. A sigh of relief brought Naru out of her thoughts to see the blurry outline of Itachi next to her.

"Itachi is that you?" Naru asked as she couldn't tell if it was really him for sure. Itachi smiled gently at Naru and grabbed her hand gently.

"I'm here koi, I was so worried about you," Itachi breathed a sigh of relief once again as he hugged her small frame on the floor. "Rest Naru, you could use with it until we figure out what is wrong with you and if we can continue the mission or not." Itachi told her as Naru opened her mouth to complain, she sensed Itachi had already left the hut, obviously to go tell Sasori and Deidara that she was awake. She sighed as Kyuubi stirred also seemed to be in pain as all Naru heard from him was a small whimper of pain.

"Better take Itachi's advice and sleep so I can see what happened from Kyuubi," Naru thought mentally as she slowly closed her eyes letting the darkness take over.

XXXXX In Naru's mindscape XXXXX

Kyuubi was lying down under the trees whimpering as the pain he was feeling was being pumped round his whole body. This was a side affect of Naru changing forms and he didn't tell her but he was changing her into a hanyou as by the time Naru turns 18 he will cease to exist. That was the way the seal was designed sadly, all of Kyuubi's memories and power will go to Naru as he will merge with her but his soul will go to the Shikigami's stomach where the Yondaime and the Sandaime were. He wouldn't tell Naru this though until closer to the time. He felt the presence of Naru come then as he cracked open one of his eyes looking at her. She was also flinching in pain as heat pumped through them both.

"_Kyuubi what's going on? This has never happened before,_" Naru asked Kyuubi who was thinking of the reason why but decided to only tell her about the side affect.

"_**When the seal was affected it triggered some side effects and one of them is when you come in contact with demonic chakra specially my own, you'll feel pain lots of it,"**_ Kyuubi replied as he stretched still lying down not bothering to move an inch through all the pain. Naru looked at Kyuubi with a sad smile before walking over to the kitsune and lay against him for comfort which they both really needed for that moment in time. Soon they were both asleep together while Kyuubi was thinking about the real reason they were going through this pain, Naru was confused about it and wondered if the answer was more complicated.

XXXXX With Sasuke XXXXX

Sasuke was still in the records room looking at Naru's hospital file still after 3 days. He spent 3-4 hours a day looking through it and he was interested in the diary written by the nurse who looked after Naru. Syoka was her name but when Sasuke asked round the hospital, no one had heard of that name at all. This seemed a little strange to him really but he kept reading and studying all of Naru's records to try figure out what was so special about her. All of what Sasuke had read linked to Kyuubi but he couldn't make the connection, Kyuubi was dead wasn't he? The Yondaime had killed it successfully right? Sasuke then thought back to the seal Sasuke had seen on Naru's stomach, he never meant to see it but it was too late now to feel guilty or anything.

"Maybe I have to search through seals to see if I can find one that reminds me or Naru's seal," Sasuke thought as he walked over to the bookcase on the other side of the room. Many books on shinobi history were written there collected over time by all of the Hokages. Scanning the shelves then he found all sorts of books; a book specially on medic jutsus, shinobi history, the great shinobi wars, book on jinchuriki, book on seals finally…

"Wait…a book on jinchuriki? The book on Seals? Those two would do perfectly as Sasuke grabbed both books from the very top shelf making his way over to the table he was originally sitting at to begin studying. He knew these two books were the answers to what he has been studying. Flicking through the pages Sasuke came face to face with the same exact seal on Naru's stomach.

"The Shiki Fuujin no jutsu…Yes this is the jutsu the yondaime used to seal Kyuubi into Naru which means Naru is the jinchuriki for Kyuubi…" Sasuke then realised why the council wanted Naru back suddenly. They had lost 4 jounins and 10 genins plus 2 of the remaining sannins to Akatsuki because of Naru being there. Sasuke knew Naru didn't deserve being brought back here but he couldn't do anything at this particular time but he would try stop the council from bringing Naru back to Konoha. He would sacrifice his happiness and possible future in Konoha for Naru's happiness even if she doesn't realise it. Sasuke smiled to himself before going back to reading about jinchurikis.

XXXXX Back with Naru, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara XXXXX

Deidara, Sasori and Itachi were sitting round the fire burning in the middle of their camp as Naru was sleeping dreaming of her past making her turn and twist in discomfort. Itachi was next to Naru slowly stroking her hair getting her to calm down as she nuzzled her head into his lap. He gently picked her up lying her on his body as he leaned against a tree.

"Itachi I think after Naru has settled down and after we've eaten we should care on our journey, maybe Naru will feel better being away from here," Sasori told Itachi his opinion as said person was busy staring at Naru's peaceful form.

"Ok but you better hope she gets better or else," Itachi threatened as he picked Naru up gently in his arms before laying her down at his side. He got up reaching for the food as he began cooking enough for the three of them as he left Naru's food to one side incase she woke up later. As soon as they ate they began their journey to Waterfall country with Itachi carrying Naru in his arms bridal style, clutching her closely like he would lose her. The three of them quickly picked up the pace and made their way towards the base.

XXXXX 2 days later (sorry but I don't really want to go into detail of the whole journey) XXXXX

Naru woke up then jumping slightly as she felt something brush against her. She looked round to see herself in a bedroom which looked similar to the ones at the old base. Her stomach grumbled then telling her that it was hungry and needed feeding. She slowly took in her surroundings while making sure to lower herself to touch the ground ok as she hadn't moved in awhile she reckoned. Deidara walked into her room then seeing Naru awake and well he ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Naru you're ok!" Deidara cheered as Naru looked abit surprised as she returned the hug after a few seconds. She smiled at Deidara who grinned back. "Let's go get you something to eat," Deidara softly pushed her as she walked a few steps slightly slower just to get used to the feeling. Soon they appeared at the kitchen to see Sasori and Itachi playing cards, Sasori smirking and Itachi scowling. Naru could tell that Sasori was clearly winning over Itachi otherwise Itachi would've been smirking evilly.

Deidara walked to the fridge and pulled out some ramen for her to eat while they watched the card game between Sasori and Itachi.

"Damn it, you win again," Itachi grumbled as Sasori's smirk grew wider. Itachi and Sasori turned to see Naru slurping ramen as usual. Itachi just got up and gave her a hug followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you're ok koi," Itachi whispered as he pulled her close minding the ramen still in her hand.

"It's finally good to be awake again," Naru smiled as she pulled away to go back to her ramen.

"We have some news off leader also Naru, your friends from Konoha are going back as we can't keep them here with us but they are going to be spies for us. Tsunade and Jiraiya are going to be staying with us though aswell as Shizune," Sasori told Naru who nodded in response smiling. "The others will be arriving around tomorrow afternoon," Sasori added before getting the cards on the table ready again.

"That's good then," Naru replied before throwing her empty ramen carton away before sitting down. Deidara and Itachi also sat down and ended up playing cards all night. When it came to going to bed, Naru didn't realise that she was sharing her room with Itachi. The two just cuddled up together for the night seeking warmth in each others arms waiting for the others to come tomorrow.

* * *

There you go, i'll explain more about Naru becoming a hanyou when it nears her 18th birthday, i think she is around 13 now so it'll be a couple of chappies. anywho i'm not sure weither to make Sasuke a good guy and make him join akatsuki or too have him become a murderous killer. I would perfer him to be a good guy in this fic but i'll leave the vote up to you!

poll : Should Sasuke be a good guy or ad guy?

a) good guy

b) bad guy

c) can't decide

Hopefully you've enjoyed this, i'll make sure to update my stories more often now that i've got my muse back! Until next time! Ja ne Kisa xXx


End file.
